Amor eterno, eterna pasion
by sombra01
Summary: Un gran evento con antiguas reliquias de Egipto de Kc. liberara los recuerdos olvidados del Ceo de un pasado que nadie sabe, de sucesos sobrenaturales de la época antigua y traerá consigo muchos problemas para Joey y sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1: Descubriendo y despertando

TITULO: **Amor Eterno, Eterna Pasión.**

Autor: sombra01

Resumen:

Un gran evento con antiguas reliquias de Egipto de Kc. liberara los recuerdos olvidados del Ceo de un pasado que nadie sabe, de sucesos sobrenaturales de la época antigua y traerá consigo muchos problemas para Joey y sus amigos. Que descubrirán que el Ceo del pasado era mucho más poderoso y peligroso de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar.

Notas del fanfic:

Bueno es la primera historia que escribo de Yugi oh y de mi pareja favorita Seto x Joey

Aunque también será un Seto x Yami. Bueno espero les guste y sepan disculpar mis locuras para este fic.

Advertencia: lemon, drama, acción, sobrenatural

Crossover de Yugi oh (mundo alterno)

Disclamer: los personajes de Yugi Oh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador Kazuki Takahashi

**Capitulo uno: Descubriendo y despertando.**

**Ciudad Domino…**

A partir del día de hoy en la corporacion Kaiba se exhibirán muchas reliquias antiguas traídas desde Egipto para ser usadas para publicidad de un nuevo juego que saldría al mercado en dos semanas era un producto creado en conjunto con industria ilusión. El objeto mas importante de la exposición era un valioso collar con un emblema muy peculiar un dragón blanco de ojos azules el amuleto era de oro blanco macizo con dos rubíes azules como ojos.

Artefacto que ni bien estuvo frente a los ojos del dueño de Kaiba corp. Este quedo prendado de el para comprarlo al museo que siendo quien era no tardaron en aceptar su ofrecimiento pero este objeto no fue el único que compro ya que quedo prendado de otro collar que según el curador del museo era el compañero del que compro en este el emblema era un dragón negro de ojos azules lo cual extraño un poco al Ceo ya que hubiera esperado que ese dragón tuviera sus ojos rojos como el de cierta carta muy rara que poseía cierto cachorrito rubio que hacia mucho le quitaba el sueño ambos objetos le hicieron sentir extrañamente un sentimiento de añoranza como si esos objetos ya antes hubieran sido parte de su vida cotidiana.

Una vez cerrado el trato los dejo en la exposición al resguardo de su seguridad y siguió observando la organización del evento para ver que todo fuera perfecto como debía ser, los periodistas fueron los primeros en admirar la exposición mientras esperaban en el inicio del evento y la llegada de los invitados que presenciarían el evento. El lugar no tardo en llenarse por completo todos deseaban conocer el nuevo juego de Kaiba Corp. entre los asistentes se encontraban los Motou tanto el abuelo como Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Yami, Duke Deblin, Ryu, Bakura, Malik, Marick, May Valentain junto a sin fin de duelistas y gente importante de todo el mundo.

"No lo veo, será que Moki no logro traerlo"…pensaba molesto un castaño de ojos azules mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad del evento, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular que atendió rápidamente al ver el numero de su hermanito en la pantalla. "¿Mokuba se puede saber donde estas y que paso con eso?"- dijo serio el Ceo, "Estoy llegando y perdón pero fue difícil lograrlo a tiempo ya que pase por un amigo que debía trabajar hoy "- respondió el pequeño peli-negro mirando de reojo a su rubio acompañante que estaba distraído mirando las colas de gente que habían alrededor de la exposición.

"Oye no te imaginas lo difícil que fue convencerlo de venir conmigo y dejar su trabajo en esa cafetería ya que su jefe no le había dado permiso ya que Joey atrae mucha clientela"- le comento bajito a su hermano por teléfono que miraba los papeles de la dichosa cafetería ya se encargaría el después de ese sujeto por estorbarle en su plan, "Ni bien llegues ya sabes que debes hacer, debo dejarte hay un problema "- dijo serio mirando las pantallas para salir de la cabina de seguridad e ir a donde estaba la exposición y un furtivo Bakura que intentaba robar el medallón del dragón blanco de la exhibición. Todos los invitados miraban sorprendidos como el roba tumbas peleaba con los guardias de seguridad tratando de poder escaparse con su preciado botín.

fue rodeado rápidamente por los guardias de exposición que no le dejaban poder avanzar hacia la salida mientras este estaba distraído evitándolos el Ceo lo sujeto por atrás y cuando ambos sujetaban el medallón este brillo con mucha intensidad los ojos azules del dragón brillaron en carmesí provocando una gran explosión de luz, que los noqueo a ambos que cayeron inconcientes en el piso ante la mirada atonita de todos, en especial de Mokuba y Joey que ingresaban al lugar corriendo rápidamente hacia donde el Ceo estaba. Mientras los guardias se llevaban al ladrón inconciente para entregarlo a las autoridades para que se hicieran cargo de el, el castaño fue llevado a su oficina para ser atendido por el medico de la empresa.

Moki era acompañado por Joey y sus amigos que esperaban afuera mientras el medico terminara de atender a Kaiba. En la mente del inconciente castaño comenzaron a pasar imágenes que de pronto empezaron a hacerse mas nítidas eran imágenes de un pasado olvidado que ahora se agolpaban en su mente saliendo a flote rápidamente, produciendo que el Ceo tuviera el mas extraño sueño de toda su vida.

…**Flash back…**

Sentía una voz molesta que se le hacia conocida llamándolo comenzó a abrir los ojos para verse en una sala iluminada por antorchas con un fuego de color rojo, recorrió con su mirada el lugar para ver que estaba en una sala con un trono de oro blanco macizo con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas con forma de un dragón blanco todo el cuarto estaba finamente decorado con oro y piedras preciosas, busco con su mirada al ser que lo llamaba hasta que lo visualizo "Mi señor ¿donde va?"- dijo ese ser extraño que poco a poco tomaba la apariencia de Bakura, "Estoy aburrido me voy a la tierra ¿porque?"- contesto fríamente el castaño mirando a su sirviente con molestia, "Es que es peligroso que vaya solo recuerde que el cielo desea acabarlo ya que es el rey de los caídos y que mas desearían ellos que tener una oportunidad de eliminarlo"- respondió serio el albino. "Justamente tu lo has dicho soy el rey de los caídos por lo tanto no soy el blanco fácil de nadie, así que siempre recuérdalo y deja de ser tan molesto"- le respondió serio y frío el castaño mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de su palacio para marcharse a la tierra.

Después de un rato ya se encontraba en la tierra observando a los humanos sin ningún motivo en especial hasta que vio como un grupo de hombres se acercaban escoltando un bello carruaje con las insignias de la realeza en el, furtivamente se acerco para observar mejor al faraón que lo conducía un joven de cabellos tricolor y peinados en punta, de ojos violetas y piel tostada una verdadera belleza que podía lograr volver loco a cualquiera.

Era realmente hermoso pero había otra belleza en ese carruaje que superaba al faraón, la del bello ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos mieles que lo acompañaba, "interesante así que enviaron a ese angelito como su guardián"…pensaba el castaño mirándolos con atención esa figura le llenaba de deseo, aunque noto que no era el único observándolo de ese modo el faraón no le quitaba la vista de enzima a su rubio protector, lo miraba con deseo y eso no le agradaba, puesto que ya lo había decidido ese angelito seria su presa y nadie le robaría lo que por derecho era suyo ya que el no lo permitiría jamás no por nada el era el rey de los demonios "Lucifer"…pensó con diversión.

Para buscar un lugar oculto una vez allí uso su poder para manipular la gente de ese reino y sus recuerdos del pasado. "Veremos que tan difícil es obtener mi premio aunque no importa porque será mío por toda la eternidad ya que estoy seguro que esta presa es la perfecta para acompañarme eternidad dudo cansarme de devorar ese cuerpo que invita a pecar"…pensaba el demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Salio de su escondite con ropas de sacerdote y todos se inclinaban frente a el "Veo que ha regresado de su viaje sumo sacerdote Seth "- dijo un hombre que por sus ropas se notaba que era de la corte del faraón.

"Recién voy llegando Mahhad"- respondió el castaño sin quitar la mirada del faraón mas correctamente de su acompañante "¿Quien es ese que esta con el faraón?"- pregunto mirando a su acompañante que lo miraba divertido "¿Celos Seth?"- le dijo burlón, "Si claro estoy celoso de ese perro callejero que pasea junto a nuestro gran faraón"- respondió con burla el sacerdote a su compañero que lo miro sorprendido por su respuesta "Ese de allí es el príncipe Jouno del reino de Zarath" respondió divertido el segundo sacerdote.

"Con que el príncipe de Zarath "- repitió con una sonrisa el castaño para volver a mirar a su presa "Jouno…"- murmuro mientras la caravana se detenía para entrar en el palacio

Del faraón "pronto serás solo mío Jouno"- susurro débilmente para que nadie lo escuchara, se encamino junto a Mahhad a recibir al faraón y su importante invitado. "Bienvenido seas mi faraón y sea bienvenido príncipe Jouno"- dijeron al unísono todos los miembros de la corte del faraón recibiéndolo junto a su invitado en el gran salón del trono una sala majestosa con decoraciones ornamentales de oro y diversas piedras preciosas. "El reino de Zarath a firmado una alianza con nuestro reino por eso espero que nuestro ilustre invitado sea tratado como se merece y hagan su estadía en nuestro reino muy placentera"- dijo con solemnidad el faraón Atemu mirando a cada uno de los presentes que hicieron una reverencia a ambos nobles como respuesta.

"Sea muy bienvenido al reino de Egipto príncipe Jouno"- dijo el castaño acercándose donde el faraón y el rubio estaban, "Seth has regresado que bueno"- dijo Atemu saludando a su fiel sacerdote y primo. "Si mi Faraón acabo de regresar hace unos momentos del templo de Karnak"- respondió el castaño sonriendo mientras miraba a su joven primo para luego mirar al rubio con una sonrisa inocente, "Es cierto príncipe Jouno este es el gran sacerdote de Ra Seth, Seth este el príncipe Jouno de Zarath"- dijo Atemu presentándolos formalmente, "Veo ¿que su alteza le mostraba el reino al príncipe?"- pregunto el castaño con interés.

"Por favor solo llámenme Jouno"- comento el rubio con una sonrisa que dejo a todos sorprendidos y deseosos de llamar su atención, "Esta bien Jouno"- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora el tricolor mirando a todos los demás que asintieron a la orden muda de su rey "Si en eso estábamos Seth"- respondió el tricolor, de repente uno de los consejeros del faraón lo llamo porque había asuntos que este debía revisar y el castaño aprovecho de eso para conseguir acercarse a su lindo rubio para conocer mas a su presa "Si lo desea mi faraón yo puedo seguir mostrándole su reino a Jouno"- dijo amablemente el alto sacerdote castaño.

"Gracias Seth te lo encomiendo a ti entonces"- respondió el tricolor para marcharse junto a sus asesores dejando al rubio junto con el castaño, "Bueno por aquí Jouno"- dijo fingiendo amabilidad para guiarlo por el palacio mostrándole cada lugar de este después de un rato lo llevo a la que seria su recamara se despidió del el y uso un hechizo sobre el rubio que haría imposible para el ángel ver o sentir su poder dándole la oportunidad de estar cerca sin que este lo supiera o notara. El joven rubio entro en su cuarto seguido por el castaño en forma incorpórea que se paro en una orilla observando como este comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para después entrar al baño para asear su cuerpo.

El castaño miraba esa blanca piel y ese cuerpo exquisito que deseaba poseer se acerco al joven que había cerrado sus ojos relajándose por las esencias aromáticas que llenaban el ambiente con su aroma exótico paso su mano fantasmal por toda la blanca piel delineando cada una de sus formas con suavidad y deseo, "Hum cachorro como desearía tomarte aquí mismo pero debo esperar no es el momento aun"- dijo besando esos labios que deseaba saborear y no soltar mas hasta dejarlos sin aliento pero por el momento se contendría para poder obtener todo de ese maravilloso ser no solo su cuerpo el seria el único dueño de su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo solo el por toda la eternidad. Seth se alejo de ese cuerpo para no caer en la tentación vio como su cachorro salía y se preparaba para cenar con el faraón.

…**End flash back… **

El Ceo despertó de su sueño molesto, confuso, aturdido y deseoso de ver a cierto rubio para encontrarse recostado en el sillón de su oficina siendo atendido por el medico de la corporación quien ya lo había examinado varias veces sin lograr saber que lo aquejaba o porque no reaccionaba hasta que finalmente logro que reaccionara pero no estaba muy contento que digamos, el pobre medico no entendía porque el castaño lo miraba con recelo y cierto odio en sus ojos como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes del mundo al despertarlo de ese extraño trance en el que estaba.

La puerta se abrió y el medico salio disparado como un cohete espacial fuera del lugar les dijo a Mokuba y los demás que el castaño estaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse que si lo deseaban podían entrar a verlo para después marcharse del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. El menor de los Kaiba ingreso en la oficina para ver a su hermano que lo recibió con los brazos abierto bajo la mirada atenta de Yugi y toda su banda de amigos incluido nuestro lindo rubio de ojos mieles que sonreía ante tan linda escena entre ambos hermanos era la primera vez que veía actuar al castaño de forma tan cariñosa frente a ellos con el pequeño peli-negro.

Kaiba se giro para mirar a sus invitados que lo miraban más tranquilos al ver con sus ojos que el ceo estaba perfectamente bien. "Bueno creo que es mejor que nos marchemos y dejemos a Kaiba-Kun descansar"- dijo el pequeño Yugi para sacar a todos sus amigos de la oficina de este para que ambos hermanos pudieran descansar y charlar en paz, "Yugi tiene razón "- apoyo Tea mirando a sus amigos que asintieron todos para comenzar a salir del cuarto. El castaño noto que su rubio también iba a retirarse junto con los bobos de sus amigos si el no hacia algo para detenerlo antes de que se fuera todo lo que había planeado para poder estar con su cachorro se iría a la coladera y todo por dos de los idiotas de la pandilla del ojón de Moto.

"piensa Seto, piensa…que excusa podía usar eres un genio se te tiene que ocurrir algo y ya"…pensaba el castaño mirando salir uno a uno a los idiotas de los amigos de su cachorro "Moki…Moki si el se lo pide se quedara pero como logro decirle a el que le pida eso"… pensaba molesto. "Joey podrías quedarte conmigo y Seto es que me preocupa que vuelva a sentirse mal yo solo no sabría que hacer"- dijo el pequeño peli-negro con ojitos de cachorrito desvalido mirando al rubio, "Pero Moki no creo que a tu hermano le agrade esa idea sabes muy bien que no le agrado"- respondió el rubio mirando al castaño que no dijo nada para sorpresa de todos los que observaban la charla.

"Si quieres yo me Quedo a ayudarte Mokuba"- dijo Yugi amablemente mirándolo, "Maldición el ojón de nuevo me va arruinar todo"-…se dijo mentalmente Kaiba con mucha rabia por lo que sucedía, "Gracias Yugi pero no será necesario yo me quedare a ayudarlo tu debes prepararte para tu examen de la universidad mañana "- dijo el rubio de ojos mieles al ver la mirada suplicante del menor de los Kaiba que en ningún momento lo había dejado de mirar. "Pero Joey tu tienes tu trabajo no ¿que vas a hacer con eso?"- pregunto Yami mirando al rubio curioso y un poco celoso, esa mirada no paso desapercibida para el Ceo que sintió su sangre hervir al verlo "Maldita momia anda detrás de mi cachorro pero ni en broma dejo que me lo robe"- se dijo para si el castaño mirando a todos los presentes.

"Descuiden yo le avisare a mi jefe y de seguro no habrá problemas"- respondió el rubio sonriendo mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a su jefe que una vez que Joey le explico la situación acepto sin reclamos que este faltara ese día puesto que al escuchar que estaba en y lo sucedido no pensó ni un segundo en negarse ni loco se echaba encima la furia del ceo mas poderoso de todo Japón. Solo un suicida se opondría a su deseo y convertirse en su enemigo puesto que el castaño era muy poderoso. "listo ya todo esta en orden cuídense amigos después los llamo para avisarles que sucedió y como esta Kaiba"- respondió con una sonrisa sincera el rubio para que después de despedirse todos sus amigos se fueran a sus respectivas casas dejándolos a el peli-negro junto a los dos Kaiba en su empresa.

"Muy bien Moki y ¿que hacemos ahora?"- pregunto curioso el rubio mirando al menor que sonrió al escuchar la pregunta sin saber que responder ya que no tenia idea del porque había hecho de todo para retenerlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miro a su hermano como buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, "¿Bueno podrías cuidar a Seto? mientras voy a pedir que cancelen sus citas para hoy y veo que este lista la limousine"- dijo el pequeño peli-negro sorprendido ya que su boca parecía tener vida propia.

"¿Estas seguro Moki?"- dijo sorprendido el rubio mirando de reojo al castaño que parecía ignorarlos lo que le resultaba muy extraño, "Si Joey por favor"- dijo con cara de cachorrito triste el pequeño haciendo suspirar al mayor que asintió con la cabeza para verlo salir de la oficina de su hermano rápidamente como alma que se la lleva el diablo, el rubio se giro para encontrarse con el mayor de los Kaiba justo detrás de el mirándolo con una sonrisa gatuna y casi lujuriosa que hizo temblar a Joey. Intento decir algo pero su voz no salía, se empezó a sentir cansado y sus ojos se cerraron su cuerpo se desplomo mientras era sujetado por el castaño que lo cargo en sus brazos para depositarlo en un gran sillón de cuero para tomar su rostro y besarlo con profundidad mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"Muy pronto mi angelito serás solo mío solo debo deshacerme de las molestias de tus amigos para que solo me tengas a mi y seas solo mío"- susurro con una sonrisa mientras delineaba el rostro del rubio con sus dedos, "Eh esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte a mi lado y esta vez no dejare que nada me separe de ti, lo prometo aunque deba enfrentar a todo el cielo serás mío por toda la eternidad"- agrego besando nuevamente sus labios mientras acariciaba su pecho ya que la camisa del rubio se abrió sola con solo su mirada sobre ella. "Te deseo pero este no es lugar apropiado por eso esperare"- susurro para alejarse mientras la camisa se volvía a abotonar sola.

El castaño camino hacia su asiento de nuevo se sentó y tomo el teléfono sin quitar la vista de su dormido cachorro "Buenas tardes señor Ly si soy yo necesito que me haga algunos tramites especiales es que voy a casarme y recordé que usted puede encargarse de todo los preparativos ya que no tengo tiempo debido a que deseo tener todo listo para poder tomarme mi luna de miel en su hermosa ciudad natal Hong Kong "- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño mirando a su victima dormida, "Si no puedo tomarme mas de dos semanas en si, le are caso trasladare la oficina central de Kaiba Corp. a allí por los próximos dos meses como me lo sugiere usted, aunque si nos gusta quizás nos quedemos a vivir allí mismo, gracias por su ayuda señor Ly "- agrego el Ceo sonriendo terminando la llamada.

"Bueno veamos el primer estorbó será mi adorado suegro pero si lo curo y le doy trabajo mi lindo cachorro bajara la guardia conmigo eso estaría muy bien ya cuando no me sea útil me deshago de el"…pensó con cierta diversión, "segundo estorbo madre de mi cachorro hum… no cuenta es lo mismo que si fuera huérfano la muy infeliz ni se preocupa por su existencia, tercer estorbo la hermanita de mi angelito Sereniti ella si puede ser una molestia en mis planes tengo que sacarla del camino pero como mi cachorro como la alejo de ti"…dijo mentalmente mirando la habitación.

"Ya se la mando a estudiar a Paris si no mal recuerdo Mokuba me dijo que mi ángel le comento que su hermana quería ser diseñadora de ropa así que listo eso me la quita del camino, muy bien cuarto estorbo el grupito de amigos felices, que demonios hago con esos estorbos esa es la gran pregunta"…pensaba Kaiba mirando la pantalla con las imágenes de la exhibición, debo deshacerme de cada uno de ellos para que no me estorben aunque tu serás mi diversión por un rato Yami Athemu como lo fuiste entonces volverás a ser mi juguete en lo que hago mío el corazón de mi ángel"…dijo para si el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión.

"Bueno esta vez todo saldrá bien quien diría que aquellos que dicen que soy un demonio estaban en lo cierto lo soy y para mejor soy su rey"- dijo sonriendo con diversión mirando su reflejo en vidrio de su oficina mientras sus ojos se tornaban carmesí miro el cuerpo de su presa y sonrió con lujuria mientras su reflejo aparecía parado frente a el en el vidrio de su ventana retorciéndose de placer mientras entre gemidos repite su nombre mientras es embestido por el hasta hacerlo suyo llenando cada poro de su cuerpo de su esencia. "Muy pronto esto será realidad y no solo un deseo"- se dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el sillón donde descansaba su ángel de cabellos rubios.

Mokuba pidió que trajeran la limousine mientras llamaba a la mansión para pedir que prepararan un buen almuerzo ya que irían a almorzar junto a un invitado, ordeno un menú muy extenso dejando completamente asombrados a los sirvientes ya que parecía la clase de menú para unos quince comensales y según ordeno solo debían poner la mesa para tres personas, también ordeno que tuvieran el cuarto de huéspedes listo para que su visita pasara la noche en la mansión, los sirvientes ni bien Mokuba termino la llamada se dedicaron a cumplir sus ordenes al pie de letra.

El pequeño peli-negro regreso a la oficina de su hermano y justo antes de que abriera la puerta Joey despertó de su sueño un poco confundido al verse recostado en el sillón "Perdón Kaiba "- dijo apenado por dormirse frente a el, "Descuida Weller no es tu culpa que te Durmieras mientras según mi hermano me cuidabas después de todo vienes de trabajar de mesero no"- respondió el castaño mientras miraba la pantalla de su lap sin mirar al pobre rubio que se puso completamente rojo, "Aun así yo…perdón"- agrego el rubio nervioso y mas apenado.

"Ya esta todo listo vamos la limousine nos espera abajo"- dijo un sonriente peli-negro mirándolos desde el pasillo mientras los esperaba ambos jóvenes se levantaron para ir a su encuentro y luego salir juntos del edificio para abordar el vehiculo que los llevaría a la mansión Kaiba para pasar juntos lo que restaba del día y porque no si se daba la ocasión la noche juntos haciendo que el castaño embozara una sonrisa mientras sus ojos miraban cada detalle del cuerpo de su ángel desnudando con ella hasta el lugar mas recondito de su alma.

**Departamento de policía de Domino…**

"Haci que este es el idiota que intento robar a Kaiba y cuantos años pidió el Ceo para su cabeza"- dijo divertido un policía mientras llevaba a un aturdido Bakura una celda,"Quien sabe pero seguro lo dejara de por vida"- respondió otro pero no pudieron terminar su charla al ser detenidos por una llamada de su capitán ordenándoles dejar libre al preso, "Pero el Señor Kaiba se pondrá furioso"- dijo sorprendido el oficial.

"Fue el mismo quien lo ordeno"- le respondieron dejando a los dos oficiales boqui abierta y a un albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ni lerdo ni perezoso se marcho del lugar "Finalmente despertó"- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

…**continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2: Iniciando los planes

** Capitulo dos: Iniciando los planes. **

**-0-0-0-**

**…Mansión Kaiba…**

Después de un largo viaje para el pobre de Joey Weller que se sentía un poco incomodo ante la extraña mirada del Ceo sobre él y esa inusual sonrisa en su frio rostro el pequeño chibi le hablaba de diversos juegos que tenía en su sala de juegos preguntándole si le gustaría jugar con él antes de la cena. En ese instante el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba invitado a cenar sin siquiera saberlo "Moki yo no creo poder es que se me haría muy tarde para regresar a casa"- respondió rápidamente, "Eso no deberías preocuparte Weller puedes quedarte en la mansión a dormir y listo "- respondió rápidamente el mayor de los Kaiba ante la mirada asombrada del rubio al ver quien decía esas palabras.

"No quiero ser molestia, además en mi casa se preocuparan si no regreso, y no tengo ropa para cambiarme para ir al instituto mañana"- se excuso rápidamente el rubio ante los hermanos. "Toma, llama a tu padre y avísale para que no se preocupe"- dijo entregándole su celular, "Lo de la ropa y el uniforme tiene muy simple solución, te prestare algo mío y un uniforme mañana"- agrego simplemente el castaño con una sonrisa victoriosa al dejar sin escape a su adorada presa que suspiro y llamo a un vecino para que le dijera a su padre que no llegaría a casa porque se quedaría en casa de un amigo para hacer una tarea escolar.

Una vez finalizo la llamada le devolvió su celular al Ceo que en ese instante bajaba de su limousine ya que finalmente habían llegado a la gran mansión Kaiba, Joey miro sorprendido el gigantesco jardín que rodeaba la enorme casa "Baya creo que se podrían hacer varias arenas de duelo en tu jardín rica…Kaiba"- comento el rubio mirando cómo se abrían las puertas dejando ver a un gran número de empleados que recibieron a los amos de la casa con mucho respeto.

"¿El joven Weller se quedara hoy con nosotros está listo el cuarto para él?"- pregunto el dueño de la mansión a un mayordomo que respondió rápidamente que todo estaba listo como el joven amo Mokuba lo había ordenado por teléfono, el castaño sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a su estudio, mientras Joey y el pequeño peli-negro daban un gira turística por la gran mansión antes de reunirse con su hermano en el comedor para almorzar. "Moki de verdad crees que sea necesario que este contigo y tu hermano todo el día yo lo veo muy bien la verdad ni parece que le duela o le moleste algo"- dijo el rubio mientras era arrastrado por el menor por toda la mansión, "¿Acaso te molesta hacernos compañía?"- pregunto con ojos de perrito regañado el pequeño Kaiba poniendo en apuros al pobre rubio que rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

"Entonces todo arreglado te quedaras con nosotros esta noche"- dijo con una brillante sonrisa el peli-negro llevando de aquí para allá al pobre cachorro por toda la enorme mansión, los sirvientes prepararon todo lo necesario y acomodaron el cuarto junto al mayor de los Kaiba para el invitado. Seto miraba unos papeles mientras tecleaba en su laptop cuando el sonido de su celular le saco de sus ocupaciones, "Veo que te dejaron salir como ordene Bakura, espero no vuelvas a causarme molestias y estés listo para trabajar porque te tengo varios trabajitos"- dijo serio el castaño, "Si gracias amo yo estoy listo para servirlo como siempre"- dijo el roba tumbas, "¿A quién quiere que despache?"- agrego con diversión en su tono.

"Por el momento a nadie tu primer tarea será meterle un susto a mi futuro suegro con tus poderes para que pida ayuda con su enfermedad"- respondió el castaño serio, "No se te ocurra matarlo o te juro que me las vas a pagar"- agrego en tono de advertencia. "Descuide no le fallare mi señor"- respondió el albino suspirando por tener que hacer semejante tontería, "Por cierto ¿tu deseas a ese tal Ryu no es verdad?"- pregunto curioso Kaiba mientras observaba las imágenes de cada amigo de su cachorrito que podía ser un estorbo en su camino. "Si claro amo"- respondió el alvino relamiéndose los labios de forma lasciva mirando por una ventana al cuarto de Ryu que dormía profundamente pues creía estar a salvo puesto su gran dolor de cabeza estaba encerrado o eso creía él.

"Bien por tu servicios que te parece tenerlo solo para ti en te parece Rumania"- comento el Ceo a su sirviente que lo pensó un minuto para luego aceptar, "Trato hecho amo yo me lo llevare a Rumania para que no le moleste"- respondió con una sonrisa ladina mirando a su pobre víctima. "Bien no olvides lo que te ordene"- dijo finalmente el castaño para terminar la llamada acabar rápidamente con el papeleo de varios proyectos de K.C y así unas vez todo listo salió de su estudio rumbo al comedor donde ya lo esperaban su hermano con el lindo cachorro para almorzar, el cachorrito estaba maravillado con la enorme cantidad de comida dispuesta en la mesa y la gran diversidad de sus platos favoritos realmente para Joey era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Los tres empezaron a comer mientras el menor de los Kaiba charlaba amenamente con su amigo o su hermano por momentos, después de un rato con esa rutina casi de manera imperceptible el Ceo y el cachorro empezaron a charlar de cosas normales como lugares a los cuales les gustaría ir alguna vez, comidas favoritas, cosas de las cuales nadie creería que ambos pudieran conversar y menos en completa paz ya que mientras duro la charla que se extendió dos horas más después de que comieran postre ninguno de los dos peleo con el otro en ningún momento.

Los tres fueron a la alberca a nadar y jugar hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, el pequeño Mokuba recibió una llamada de un amigo se disculpo con Joey por irse pero según él su amigo estaba muy enfermo y lo necesitaba, aunque también le pidió que cuidara de su hermano en su lugar cosa que el pobre cachorro no pudo negarse puesto que lo estaban pasando bien hasta ese momento con el castaño y incluso no habían peleado en ningún momento por lo que no había escusa valida contra el pedido del menor. "Está bien Moki yo lo cuidare por ti "- respondió con su usual sonrisa a su amigo, "Gracias Joey"- respondió el menor sonriéndole con cariño.

"Ya pedí que preparen mi auto vamos lo llevaremos a casa de su amigo"- dijo serio el Ceo y ambos muchachos asintieron para ir detrás de él, primero fueron a cambiarse y luego bajaron para subir rápidamente al precioso deportivo rojo de Seto, que apenas estuvieron dentro y con los cinturones puestos condujo rápidamente hasta la casa del amigo de su hermano para dejarlo allí. Una vez que dejaran a Moki condujo su hermoso auto hasta el centro comercial donde descendió en compañía de un confuso cachorrito rubio que no entendía por qué motivo Kaiba lo había llevado allí, ni bien entraron empezaron a caminar y entrar a diferentes tiendas de ropa, de juegos, de música en los que ambos de un momento a otro volvieron a charlar sobre que ropa les gustaba más, que tipo de música disfrutaban de escuchar, hasta jugaron a varios juegos en la árcade juegos de carreras, de pelea, etc.

**…Centro comercial de ciudad domino…**

Kaiba aprovecho para hacerle varios regalitos al distraído de su cachorro con la escusa de que lo compraba para estar seguros de que tuviera ropa de su talla en la mansión para el día siguiente y aunque este ponía mil peros negándose él de todas formas lo compraba, Seto hizo lo mismo en cada tienda a la que entraron dando la orden de que mandaran todos los paquetes a su mansión de inmediato los empleados de las tiendas obedecieron rápidamente y en la mansión los sirvientes recibieron una invasión de paquetes junto a una nota de su jefe ordenando donde debían guardar todo antes de su regreso la orden fue acatada de inmediato por todos.

Toda la tarde el Ceo y su lindo cachorro rubio pasearon, jugaron y charlaron de trivialidades en centro comercial como si fueran los mejores amigos (según Joey que inocente me salió ñ_ñu), caminaban tranquilos comiendo un rico helado y justo se detuvieron frente a la cartelera del cine. El castaño sonrió al ver la cartelera de ese día puras películas de terror y en tercera dimensión (neko aprovechado -_-u)"Oye Joey me gustaría ver una película ¿vienes verdad?"- dijo de forma inocente mirando a su despistada víctima, "Claro, ¿cual deseas ver?"- pregunto un inocente rubio sin saber que caía en una trampa. "No me puedo decidir sabes que veremos las cuatro que están exhibiendo ¿está bien verdad?"- respondió con fingida inocencia el oji azul mientras compraba las entradas para las cuatro películas para ambos, una buena dotación de palomitas, golosinas y refrescos.

**…Cine…**

La primer película empezó la sala estaba en silencio puesto que solo había dos espectadores ya que Kaiba había comprado la totalidad de las entradas, mientras la película avanzaba mas escenas de miedo se sucedían una tras otra poniendo nervioso a cierto rubio al verse rodeado de una total oscuridad y silencio que creaban una atmosfera espeluznante. Cuando el monstruo apareció Joey grito asustado y se abrazo con fuerza a su acompañante que lo miraba divertido, este se aprovecho de la situación para pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba muy descaradamente.

El pobre cachorro no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando su cuerpo empezó reaccionar ante las supuestas caricias inocentes que el castaño le propinaba en su cuerpo "No te asustes Joey solo es una película"- susurraba mientras acariciaba su espalda bajando hasta mas abajo de su cintura o ocasionalmente acariciaba su mano sobre su pierna y de allí hasta cerca de su entre pierna, lo que había puesto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. " Seto lo se perdona"- dijo el pobre de Joey soltando del abrazo al mayor de los Kaiba pero eso no duro mucho puesto que otra escena espeluznante lo volvió a asustar regresándolo a la misma posición en los brazos de un sonriente y satisfecho Ceo.

Después de una hora y media la película termino y el cachorrito suspiro aliviado pues pensó que ya encenderían la luz pero no fue así puesto que inicio la segunda película de las cinco que verían, "¿No vas comer ni tomar nada?"- dijo curioso el castaño mirando al pobre del rubio que miraba asustado el inicio de la siguiente película de terror, "Si, Seto las películas que veremos son todas de terror"- pregunto espantado y casi pálido.

"Si Joey todas lo son, pero puedes abrazarme si te da miedo"- susurro con malicia en el oído del pobre cachorro que tembló como una hoja ante tal acción su rostro se tiño de carmín sacando una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro del otro.

La película avanzaba los nervios del cachorro estaban matándolo así que trato de calmarse comiendo palomitas, golosinas y bebiendo refresco pero esto no lo ayudaba mucho ya que rápidamente se le acabaron. De repente a la mitad de la película las escenas cambiaron volviéndose más sensuales y provocativas como si hubieran cambiado la película, las escenas eróticas se sucedieron una tras otra causando que el cuerpo de nuestro cachorrito respondiera ayudado por las caricias provocativas que el Ceo le daba en su cuerpo. La mente de Joey se fue de vacaciones y el castaño aprovecho para besarlo en los labios logrando ser correspondido por su compañero que empezó a acariciar el pecho del mayor de los Kaiba mientras este se volvía más osado con las caricias y atenciones en el cuerpo del otro.

El Ceo abrió la mitad de la camisa que le había prestado a su lindo angelito y la bajo dejando los brazos de este atrapados en la tela mientras con su boca atendía los pequeños botones rosaditos hasta dejarlos duros mientras sacaba más pequeños gemidos de esos deliciosos labios que para el eran adictivos, llevo sus manos a los pantalones de su cachorrito y los abrió para introducir su mano en el interior de su ropa interior y así acariciar directamente el miembro de este logrando que su amado se retorciera lleno de placer ante las atenciones que recibía del mayor.

El castaño sonrió complacido al ver las expresiones sensuales que lograba conseguir que el menor le mostrara perdido en el placer que recibía su cuerpo, bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior de su adorado cachorrito liberando así su miembro para llevar su boca hasta él para consentirlo lamiendo primero la punta, luego su extensión y los testículos, logrando así que la mente de su precioso ángel quedara nublada en una bruma de placer que solo lo dejaba gemir y retorcerse ante las atenciones que recibía. Después de un rato Joey gimió con un gemido ronco corriéndose en la boca del mayor de los Kaiba que se trago su semilla para subir y besar de nuevo los labios de su pareja.

Abrió su pantalón y lo bajo liberando su miembro ante la mirada excitada del rubio que llevo su boca a la erección del castaño para atenderla de igual manera, Seto gimió de placer al sentir la boquita de su niño atender su hinchado miembro lamiéndolo con devoción pasando de la punta a la extensión para lego meterlo por completo en su boca, después de un rato el castaño separo a un aturdido cachorrito de su virilidad, con una sonrisa maliciosa levanto el cuerpo de su compañero para sentarlo en sus piernas penetrándolo con su miembro de una sola estocada haciendo gemir de dolor al pobre ante semejante invasión tan salvaje y sin preparación.

Se quedo completamente quieto mientras besaba los hombros y la espalda de su angelito, llevo sus manos al miembro del rubio para consentirlo y lograr que se relajara para que así el placer ocupara el lugar del dolor que ahora sentía. Después de unos minutos así fue, Joey movió sus caderas buscando mas contacto mientras sentía que su cuerpo ardía de placer por las caricias que las expertas manos del castaño le daban a su ya hinchado miembro "Ahh…Seto muévete plisssssss"- susurro entre gemidos y suspiros el lindo cachorrito, "Como ordenes mi cachorro"- susurro el Ceo mordiendo el lóbulo de su angelito mientras llevaba una mano a las caderas de este para ayudarlo a subir y bajar por su miembro con un ritmo lento.

Poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando hasta volverse salvaje, "ahhhh…Seto ahhh mas …ahhh"- gemía enceguecido de placer el cachorro sintiendo como su cuerpo se consumía en una especie de fuego que mandaba su poca cordura de vacaciones a nunca vuelvas, mientras el castaño suspiraba y gemía complacido al saberse dueño de su adorado angelito "Hmm…Joey eres tan estrecho me encantas eres realmente adictivo mi hermoso cachorrito hmm… serás solo mío por toda la eternidad"- susurro lujurioso Kaiba mientras giraba a su niño para ver su rostro mientras lo hacía suyo puesto después de unas cuantas embestidas mas Joey llego a su clímax " Ahhhhhhhh…Seto"- gimió corriéndose entre sus abdómenes, mientras el castaño lo asía en su interior marcándolo como suyo con su esencia.

El Ceo sonrió complacido saliendo del interior de un muy agitado y agotado cachorro tomo algunos pañuelos descartables que había comprado antes de entrar a la sala para limpiar su cuerpo con ellos, se arregló su ropa mientras seguía observando cómo su semilla salía del interior de su lindo ángel resbalando por sus muslos demostrando así que él era solo suyo desde ese momento. El castaño tomo otros pañuelos y limpió un poco el cuerpo de su pareja mientras este seguía dormido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y respiraba agitado, "Parece mi cachorrito que te agote"- murmuro para sí el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Después de unas horas Joey despertó para encontrarse recostado en el asiento de atrás del auto del Ceo los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el cine le vinieron a la mente al mirar como el castaño conducía tranquilo y con una sonrisa. "Kaiba en el cine tu y yo…eh pues…"- dijo nervioso sin mirar al otro, "Vaya hasta que por fin despiertas Weller mira que quedarte dormido en medio de la segunda película y obligarme a cargarte hasta mi auto menos mal que según tu cuidarías de mi"- dijo Kaiba con sarcasmo. "¡Espera un momento yo… ¿yo me dormí durante la película?!"- dijo sorprendido el rubio, "¡Entonces tu y yo no hicimos nada!"- agrego confuso. "¿A qué te refieres Weller? ¿Qué es según tu lo que no hicimos?"- pregunto fingiendo inocencia el oji azul.

"Eh…no nada creo que solo fue un sueño raro"- respondió el pobre rubio, "Perdón por las molestias Kaiba"- agrego sin mirarlo, "no lo puedo creer yo tuve un sueño húmedo con Seto y en medio de una película de terror… pero todo pareció tan real… "se decía a sí mismo el pobre cachorro confundido pensando que se estaba volviendo loco. Finalmente después de unos minutos regresaron a la mansión donde ambos se separaron para tomar un baño antes de cenar pues ya eran las diez de la noche cuando finalmente regresaron, "Mi cachorro ya eres todo mío"- susurro el ceo mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**...Ciudad domino…casa Weller…**

"¡Mocoso donde te has metido!"- decía borracho un hombre rubio mientras entraba tambaleándose a su casa, "¡Maldito escuincle! ¿Donde se habrá metido? quiero que me dé más dinero para seguir bebiendo"- agrego molesto rompiendo varias cosas al chocar contra los muebles. Un albino lo miraba con burla, "Bien que empiece la función"- dijo con malicia mientras liberaba a su poder en la casa afectando al dueño de la casa que empezó a ver seres deformes que se le acercaban comenzó a correr para alejarse de ellos chocando con más cosas.

"No…no aléjense de mi no…"- gritaba despavorido el rubio llamando la atención de los vecinos que preocupados después de escucharlo gritar por ayuda durante un buen rato llamaron a la policía que no tardo en llegar y al entrar forzando la puerta, se encontraron a un aterrado borracho balbuceando incoherencias sobre seres sin rostros y extraños bichos que subían por su cuerpo mientras pataleaba al aire. Los oficiales lo sujetaron para llevarlo a un hospital pues creían que este había tomado algún tipo de droga con la bebida que había consumido bajo la atenta mirada divertida de cierto albino que observaba lo sucedido de forma incorpórea con una sonrisa.

Los vecinos del lugar observaban como el rubio era subido a la patrulla aun gritando incoherencias y pataleando como poseso. Varios se preguntaban donde se encontraba el pequeño Joey, otros se imaginaban que el pobre había sido asesinado por el borracho de su progenitor y por eso la policía se lo llevaba en la patrulla.

**...Hospital de domino city…**

Los médicos recibieron al rubio que seguía al parecer bajo los efectos de alguna extraña sustancia lo pasaron inmediatamente a la sala donde le hicieron un lavaje de estomago y lo sometieron a varios estudios, el albino que lo había seguido hasta el lugar retiro su poder y el mayor entonces empezó a reaccionar confundido al verse rodeado de médicos que lo hablaban de los problemas de su exceso de bebida. Además de interrogarlo sobre qué clase de sustancia había consumido lo que hizo que el rubio mayor se confundiera y desesperara mas al no entender lo que le había sucedido pensando que había caído finalmente en lo más bajo al parecer.

Comenzó llorar enfrente de los médicos y a pedir ayuda para no destruir a su hijo con su vicio, ya que cierto albino uso su poder mostrándole imágenes de cómo el obligaba a Joey a caer en la bebida y las drogas hasta finalmente verlo morir de una sobredosis enfrente de sus ojos. Los médicos lo miraban confusos al no entender porque al parecer ese hombre frente a ellos estaba teniendo un nuevo ataque por el consumo de alguna droga cuando ya no debería tener nada de esa sustancia en su organismo, todos empezaron una nueva serie de exámenes mientras una de las enfermeras trataba de ubicar algún familiar del señor Joel Weller para informar de su hospitalización y su estado tan precario de salud.

**...Mansión Kaiba…**

Seto salía de su ducha cuando su celular empezó a sonar camino hacia su mesa de luz y tomo el teléfono para contestar la llamada "¿Y bien está listo?"- dijo fríamente, "Si amo como lo ordeno el está ahora en el hospital de domino suplicando por ayuda"- respondió el albino. "Buen trabajo Bakura como te lo prometí te daré tu recompensa en cuanto me deshaga de los otros estorbos"- dijo con molestia el castaño mirando hacia su ventana. "Claro amo y si me necesita de nuevo no dude en llamarme"- respondió el albino mientras dejaba el hospital para regresar a casa de su presa.

Mientras en el cuarto de huéspedes Joey terminaba de bañarse para recostarse en la gran cama mientras trataba de entender el porqué de ese extraño sueño que había tenido en el cine con el mayor de los Kaiba "¿Qué me pasa con Seto? ¿Desde cuándo le digo Seto a Kaiba?..." pensaba un sonrojado rubio muy confundido mientras daba vueltas en la cama tratando de calmarse y dormir. Después de un rato finalmente se quedo profundamente dormido mientras su mente le mostraba lo sucedido en el cine nuevamente haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a esos recuerdos nuevamente. Aunque no era el único que lo hacía cierto castaño también soñaba con lo sucedido esa tarde en el cine con su lindo cachorro.

**...Casa de Yugi…**

"¡No creo que este bien que dejáramos a Joey solo con Kaiba!"- decía un muy molesto Yami tomando una taza de té en la cocina, "Yo no le veo nada de malo solo va a ayudar al pequeño Moki Aten no creo que nada malo le pase ¡además ni que Kaiba se lo fuera a comer!"- respondió con sarcasmo el pequeño Yugi mirando de reojo a su compañero. "¡Yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto! ¡Creo que Joey está en peligro cerca de Kaiba!"- dijo serio el mayor mirando al pequeño frente a él, "A eso se le llaman celos y son muy malos consejeros"- respondió con molestia el menor levantándose de su asiento para ir a su cuarto dejando solo al mayor que lo miraba confundido ante su reacción.

El ex faraón suspiro y miro su te, tratando de calmar las extrañas sensaciones que inundaban su mente desde que vio la exposición su mente parecía querer alertarlo de que algo muy malo los rondaba, tenía que ver con el pasado posiblemente, aunque quizás solo quizás el pequeño Yugi tenía razón y estaba celoso de Kaiba porque la verdad el sentía una atracción por Joey muy fuerte. "¡Joey!"- dijo suspirando mientras tomaba su te. Yugi entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama "Es el colmo todo la tarde se la paso hablando de Kaiba y Joey si tanto le molesta que se quedara a cuidarlo, se hubiera ofrecido él y ya…" pensaba molesto el menor cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

Yami lavo las cosas que usaron y subió a su cuarto a descansar puesto que Joey no tenía un celular donde llamarlo debería esperar hasta la mañana para verlo en el colegio, cerro sus ojos para dormirse profundamente mientras su mente viajaba a un pasado remoto donde se encontraba vestido con finas ropas de seda y cubierto de hermosas joyas preciosas en collares de oro puro.

**…Flash back…**

Caminaba por un gran corredor cargando en sus manos un hermoso collar dorado con una bella figura tallada en él y varias piedras finas lo adornaban, "Espero te guste Jouno…"pensaba el faraón mirando el obsequio que le daría al joven príncipe de Zarath. Sin saber que era observado por el castaño que lo miraba con molestia, "Bien debo empezar a jugar contigo faraón ese ángel es mío"- dijo fríamente mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento.

**…continuara…**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

les agradesco a quienes siguen leyendo este fic y desde ya sus sugerencias para el hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara


	3. Chapter 3:Comenzando la primera fase

**Amor Eterno, Eterna Pasión.**

-0-0-

**Capitulo tres: Comenzando la primera fase.**

**-0-0- **

**…Casa de Yugi…**

Yami se recostó en su cama para tratar de descansar mañana en el instituto hablaría con Joey para averiguar que le había hecho Kaiba seguramente su amigo lo había pasado muy mal solo con ambos hermanos, ya que el mayor debió haberlo insultado y menospreciado como siempre lo hacía en el instituto, minutos después se quedo dormido profundamente sin notar cómo era observado por una sombra que lo miraba con diversión.

**…Flash back…**

Caminaba por un gran corredor cargando en sus manos un hermoso collar dorado con una bella figura tallada en él y varias piedras finas lo adornaban, "Espero te guste Jouno…"pensaba el faraón mirando el obsequio que le daría al joven príncipe de Zarath. Sin saber que era observado por el castaño que lo miraba con molestia, "Bien debo empezar a jugar contigo faraón ese ángel es mío"- dijo fríamente el oji azul mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento.

De repente apareció Seth por detrás del joven faraón, "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi faraón?"- comento acercándose de forma sensual mirándolo de forma provocativa haciendo que el oji-violeta tragara duro ante esa imagen frente a él, "¡yo…yo estoy bien Seth gracias!"- respondió con sus mejillas teñidas levemente en carmín. "De nada mi faraón por cierto hay algo que deseo mostrarle si no está ocupado claro esta"- susurro suavemente en su oído provocando que color carmín en las mejillas del otro se hiciera más notorio.

"¿Qué yo?…eh…no para nada yo no lo estoy…claro que te acompaño"- respondió con nerviosismo Athem mientras el castaño rosaba suavemente su mano con la de él, "Por aquí mi Faraón"- respondió el castaño dándole una sonrisa seductora al joven que lo acompañaba, que lo siguió por el camino que le indicaba el otro como si estuviera en un trance o bajo un hechizo. Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a un lugar que el joven faraón desconocía un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores de todos colores en donde se podía apreciar una hermosa cascada de agua cristalina que caía en lo que parecía ser un especie de estanque de agua cristalina, el lugar era casi mágico.

"¡Es maravilloso Seth este lugar es como un sueño!"- dijo lleno de admiración el joven caminando hacia el estanque, "¡Es hermosísimo!"- agrego girándose para mirar al castaño con una sonrisa. "Solo porque está usted aquí mi hermoso faraón"- respondió el castaño acercándose con sensualidad al menor que lo miraba con un notorio sonrojo, pego sus cuerpos suavemente y acerco sus labios a los del joven que cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento tan romántico. Al ver su respuesta Seth unió sus labios al del joven frente a él llevo sus manos a la cintura de este y el menor cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, primero fue un beso dulce pero poco a poco se volvió más salvaje y lujurioso.

El mayor introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor para saborearla mientras este acariciaba los cabellos castaños sedosos con sus manos, el castaño llevo sus manos a acariciar la espalda y los glúteos del joven a su merced mientras lo empujaba hasta apresarlo contra una pared. Una vez allí se separo de sus labios para bajar a besar y morder levemente su cuello mientras metía sus piernas entre las del menor, llevo una de sus manos a levantar una de sus piernas mientras pegaba ambos cuerpo haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran sacando mas gemidos del menor que llevo sus manos a la espalda del mayor para acariciarla suavemente.

El castaño sonrió triunfal al ver como el otro se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia tan solo en unos minutos el joven faraón se encontraba completamente desnudo y gimiendo completamente a su merced, con sus manos y su boca recorrió cada centímetro de esa blanca, suave y deliciosa piel dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo. Mientras seguía rozando sus intimidades por momentos volviendo loco de placer a su víctima que se retorcía mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho del otro.

El mayor tomo el cuerpo del otro para meterlo al agua junto a él, para poder prepararlo siguió los besos en el cuello y el rostro, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a la entrada virgen del menor para empezar a dilatarla. El joven faraón gruño al sentir el intruso pero la boca del castaño en su miembro lo hizo olvidarse del intruso al sentir como esta devoraba su miembro suavemente en movimientos de vaivén, el joven sujeto los cabellos castaños para marcar un ritmo más rápido, mientras su entrada era invadida por un segundo digito que se movió junto al primero en forma circular y de tijeras, para después ser acompañados por un tercero logrando que se corriera en la boca del castaño.

Después de un rato cuando Seth noto que ya estaba listo saco sus dedos para penetrar al faraón de una sola vez con su miembro que estaba duro y deseoso por desvirgar al menor, una vez dentro se mantuvo quieto hasta que el menor estuvo listo para sentirlo moverse en su interior. Comenzó un vaivén rápido y salvaje, entraba y salía del interior sacando mas gemidos de dolor mesclados con placer. El mayor giro el cuerpo bajo el para ponerlo sobre él y profundizar la penetración marcándole el ritmo más rápido y salvaje.

Mientras el mordía, besaba y lamia el pecho de su pareja que gemía completamente perdido en el placer, mientras su cuerpo era penetrado hasta el hartazgo por el castaño haciéndolo correrse varias veces hasta que sintió como un liquido caliente lo llenaba marcándolo como su nuevo juguete. Seth salió del interior del menor que gimió levemente antes de caer profundamente dormido por el agotamiento mientras el otro lo miraba con diversión y malicia. "Ya tengo mi nuevo juguete, voy a divertirme mucho faraón mientras te ensucio una y otra vez bajo las narices de tu supuesto protector divino"- susurro con diversión el demonio.

**…End flash back…**

Yami se despertó agitado para encontrarse con un terrible problema pues había tenido un sueño húmedo con Seth y se había corrido en su cama de forma bestial manchándose su pijama junto a las sabanas por completo, se levanto rápidamente para meterse al baño y darse una larga ducha con agua fría tratando de calmar su cuerpo. Después de un rato salió cambiado para quitar las sabanas y meterlas junto a su pijama a una bolsa, puso ropa de cama limpia y volvió a recostarse a tratar de descansar aunque sea un poco suplicando por olvidar lo sucedido con ese sueño.

**…Casa de Ryu…**

Bakura miraba por una ventana al cuarto de Ryu que dormía profundamente sonrió con lujuria al ver a ese hermoso ángel dormir tan placenteramente uso su poder para abrir la ventana e ingresar al cuarto del joven, camino con sigilo hasta llegar a la cama mientras usaba su poder para retirar las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo dejándolo ver a su adorado niño que llevaba puesta una pijama blanca. "hmm… te ves delicioso mi niño"- susurro el albino mayor para subirse a la cama del menor para empezar a abrir las prendas del joven. Después de unos minutos el menor se encontraba completamente desnudo Ryu podía sentir que alguien estaba sobre el tocándolo descaradamente pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba abrir sus ojos.

El mayor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo bajo el con besos, lamidas y mordidas, el menor comenzó a gemir levemente al sentir las caricias que su cuerpo recibía, el ladrón de tumbas levanto las caderas del joven para poder acceder a la entrada del menor lamiendo primero a su alrededor para después penetrarlo con ella lo más profundo posible y moviéndola por toda la cavidad dejándola bien húmeda. Después de eso subió a lamer el miembro del menor suavemente aunque a veces daba pequeñas mordidas, primero lamio la extensión del miembro y los testículos a los cuales apretó con algo de fuerza sacando varios gemidos de dolor del menor.

Sonrió complacido para ir a lamer y jugar con la punta del miembro del menor, mientras llevaba dos dedos a la entrada del joven para moverlos en forma circular y de tijeras preparándolo, en poco minutos el menor gimió con fuerza corriéndose en la boca del mayor que metías y sacaba este de su boca, al sentir como su boca se llenaba se trago toda la semilla de su niño para después relamerse sus labios. El menor agitado logro abrir sus ojos para ver como el ladrón de tumbas se posicionaba entre sus piernas para penetrarlo con su miembro mientras ponía ambas piernas del menor en su hombro.

Ryu gimió con fuerza de dolor ante la salvaje penetración en su interior sacando una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro del mayor que empezó a moverse sin darle tiempo acostumbrarse entraba lo más profundo que podía para luego retroceder hasta salir del interior para embestirlo nuevamente entrando de una sola vez, siguió con sus movimientos durante un buen rato en el cual el menor se sentía morir por el dolor, hasta que el mayor golpeo en el punto donde sus gemidos se volvieron de placer.

Esa sensación se apodero del cuerpo del menor nublando su mente por completo, Bakura giro el cuerpo del menor para hacerlo quedar sobre él para llevar sus manos a las caderas de este mientras lo hacía cabalgar de forma salvaje sobre su miembro hasta que se corrió finalmente, sus cuerpo se cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor mientras el mayor hacia que el menor tomara distintas posiciones durante toda la noche para volver a penetrarlo una y otra vez a pesar de que el menor suplicaba por descansar solo lograba que el albino mayor lo cambiara de posición no por comodidad de este sino que para seguir poseyéndolo hasta que finalmente lo dejo caer dormido después de correrse en su interior por séptima vez, sonrió con diversión mientras lo observaba dormir su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su semen y con sudor.

El roba tumbas se levanto de la cama para ir a tomar un baño con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, "hmm… mi lindo niño este solo es el principio, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos solos cuando estemos en Moscú"- murmuro divertido mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño para llenar la tina y sumergirse en ella, mientras imaginaba todas las cosas que le haría a su niño cuando estuvieran solos en el castillo en Moscú podría encadenarlo a la cama y poseerlo sin problemas por la eternidad.

**…Instituto de ciudad Domino…**

Eran las siete treinta cuando una limousine negra se detenía en la puerta después de haber recorrido la ciudad y dejado a uno de sus pasajeros en otro instituto, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Ceo de Kaiba corp. seguido por un joven rubio de ojos melanos. "Kaiba yo tenía que ir a mi trabajo debiste despertarme antes "- dijo suspirando el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio seguido por un silencioso castaño, "Si me hubieras dicho yo lo hubiera hecho"- respondió en su defensa el ceo dejando sin argumentos al menor pues ciertamente él no había dicho nada sobre su trabajo matutino a Seto por lo cual no podía reclamar.

Después de unos minutos finalmente ingresaron en su aula para ocupar sus respectivos asientos a esperar a que llegaran los demás, mientras charlaban de varias cosas olvidándose por completo de que no había regresado a su casa, ni llamado a su trabajo para explicar el porqué no había ido a cumplir su tarea esa mañana en la imprenta donde repartía los periódicos, la noche anterior en el restauran donde era mesero en definitiva estaba en problemas con sus dos jefes ya que el tercero ya sabía dónde estaba ese día.

**…Salón de clases…**

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar sus compañeros de clases y el salón comenzó a llenarse rápidamente, el primero en llegar fue el pequeño Yugi seguido de Yami que ni bien entro se acerco a Joey para saludarlo ignorando al castaño pues al mirarlo imágenes de su sueño regresaban a su mente y su rostro empezaba arder al teñirse de carmín. "Buenos días Joey, ¿Cómo estas hoy?"- dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño tricolor saludando con cariño a su amigo que le dedico una gran sonrisa, "¡Buenos días, estoy muy bien Yu!"- respondió el rubio contento.

"¡Buenos días Yami! Y ¿Ustedes como están hoy?"- pregunto curioso el cachorro al notar el nerviosismo del tricolor mayor, "¡Buenos días Joey, estamos muy bien ¿verdad Yugi?"- respondió nervioso el ex faraón. "Si estamos muy bien y ¿Cómo te fue cuidando de Kaiba-kun?"- pregunto con curiosidad el menor de los tricolor a su amigo que sonrió nervioso al recordar el día anterior y su sueño en el cine mientras miraban las películas de terror justo en ese momento ingresaron al aula Tea, Tristán y Duke.

Que se acercaron a sus amigos para saber que había pasado con su rubio amigo cuando se quedo a cuidar a Kaiba junto al hermano menor de este, momentos después entraron a aula Ryu, Malik, Marik y Bakura este último con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lleno de satisfacción. Minutos después entro el primer profesor para dar inicio a la primera clase del día que era historia, en eso sonó el celular de cierta castaña que fue reprendida por tener su celular encendido en clase, antes de apagarlo la joven miro su pantalla para ver que había recibido una llamada de un número muy conocido para ella.

Se levanto de su asiento para pedir permiso para salir alegando que era una emergencia pues su madre estaba muy enferma y en el hospital y que ellos la estaban llamando, ante esas palabras el maestro bastante afligido le permitió salir deseándole la pronta recuperación de su madre, la castaña agradeció con lagrimas fingidas antes de salir del aula a toda velocidad. Sacando su celular para llamar al número del mensaje sin perder un segundo mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la salida.

**…Mensaje…**

Estimada Srta. Tea Gardner se le pide comunicarse urgentemente con la gran academia de baile Julliard U.S.A al 555-3564-426789 a la brevedad.

Atte. Robert Duncan. Director general académico.

**-0-0-**

Después de unos minutos logro comunicarse con quien mandara el mensaje, "Good mornings me gustaría hablar con mr. Duncan por favor de parte de Tea Gardner"- dijo una sonriente castaña mientras bajaba por las escaleras, "Good mornings Srta. Gardner ahora mismo la comunico"- dijo la voz de una joven secretaria mientras transfería la llamada a su jefe en su oficina. Después de unos minutos de espera fue atendida por quien le mandara el mensaje mientras salía del edificio para recorrer el patio hacia la salida rápidamente, una vez afuera siguió la charla unos minutos más hasta que finalmente se despidió y corto la llamada y apago su celular con una gran sonrisa en su rostro corrió rápidamente a su casa para preparar sus valijas para marcharse rumbo a estados unidos.

**…Salón de clases…**

Todos los alumnos miraron aturdidos la rápida salida de la castaña que salió huyendo sin mirar atrás y sin decirle absolutamente nada a los demás, el grupo de amigos se miraba extrañado por la conducta de su amiga pues todos ellos sabían que la madre de Tea estaba perfectamente sana ya que el día anterior la habían visto cuando ella había sido recogida después del evento en Kaiba corp. La clase siguió tranquilamente el resto de la primera hora transcurrió sin percances tan aburrida como siempre.

Cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y el profesor salió dejándolos solos el grupo de amigos se reunió momentáneamente para charlar sobre la extraña conducta de su castaña amiga bajo la atenta mirada fría de cierto oji-azul que se divertía mucho al ver como el grupo de tontos le marcaba al celular de la joven sin suerte alguna. Diez minutos después entro el siguiente maestro para dar comienzo la segunda hora de clase obligando a todos regresar a sus asientos.

De repente volvió a sonar un celular esta vez era el de Marik que lo puso en modo vibrador rápidamente para evitar que el maestro lo descubriera después de unos minutos el aparato dejo de vibrar y la pantalla marcaba que tenía un mensaje de voz en su casilla de mensajes, el resto de la segunda clase siguió sin problemas aunque fuera muy aburrida ya que estaban en clase de matemáticas. Todos estaban súper aburridos menos cierto cachorrito dorado que se había dormido en clase sacando una sonrisa divertida de cierto oji azul que se deleitaba mirándolo dormir sumamente tranquilo.

Al termino de la segunda hora finalmente llego el esperado receso para almorzar nuestro rubio se desperezo contento para ir a comprar su almuerzo junto a sus amigos pero cuando iba a levantarse de su asiento noto algo que no le gusto mucho a pesar de que no sabía bien el porqué Yami su amigo miraba de reojo a Seto y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, "¿Acaso a él le gustaba Seto?"…ese pensamiento lleno su mente haciendo sentir molesto pero con quien no estaba muy seguro y menos porque puesto que él y el castaño no eran nada más que amigos o ¿no lo eran?, desvió su mirada al castaño y al hacerlo recordó que este lo había traído al colegio, le había prestado el uniforme y hasta los útiles que estaba usando porque él no llevaba nada encima ni siquiera una moneda ya que ni había ido a trabajar ese día.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que no podría almorzar ya que no pensaba molestar a sus amigos con sus problemas, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Yugi que lo llamaba desde la puerta junto a los demás, "Perdón Yugi adelántense yo después los alcanzó"- respondió Joey sonriendo como siempre, el grupo de amigos asintió y se marcho dejándolo atrás. En eso se oyó la voz del director llamando a Joey por el altoparlante para que se presentara en su oficina de forma urgente y este corrió a toda prisa para averiguar porque sin saber que era seguido por cierto castaño.

Joey finalmente llego a la dirección donde la secretaria lo hizo pasar en cuanto lo vio para que hablara con el director que ni bien lo vio entrar le ordeno sentarse para después informarle que había recibido una llamada de la policía de ciudad Domino pidiéndole ubicarlo para que fuera urgentemente al hospital general pues su padre había sido llevado de urgencia allí la noche pasada por encontrarlo en grave estado en su casa después de que algunos vecinos los llamaran. El pobre cachorro se puso pálido al escuchar todo, el director le entrego un permiso especial para que se retirara y le dijo que esperaba que su padre se recupera que el avisaría a los profesores y compañeros de su ausencia, el menor agradeció la ayuda para retirase a buscar sus útiles al aula.

Al llegar al aula se encontró con Seto que lo miraba con preocupación el cachorro sin poder evitarlo corrió a los brazos de Seto y lloro contándole todo lo que el director le dijera, "Cálmate cachorro yo te voy a acompañar veras que todo saldrá bien y que no será nada grave"- dijo con dulzura el castaño mientras abrazaba a su angelito, "Gracias Seto no se qué hacer"- respondió el joven en sus brazos dejándose conducir por el otro por los pasillos hasta la salida donde la limousine de Kaiba los esperaba para llevarlos al hospital. Seto ayudo a Joey a subir, para después subir el ordenando al chofer arrancar de inmediato para dirigirse a toda velocidad por la ciudad.

**…Patio del instituto de domino…**

El grupo de amigos se reunió como siempre bajo un árbol a comer sus obentos esperando a su amigo por el ruido del patio de los alumnos cuchicheando, charlando y jugando duelos de monstruos no escucharon el comunicado del director por lo que siguieron charlando de la repentina escapada de su amiga Tea, en ese momento Marik recordó la llamada que recibió en su celular y lo abrió para ver quién era el que lo llamaba resulto ser que era una llamada de su hermana pidiéndole que al salir de clases se fuera directo a su casa puesto que debían hablar de algo muy importante.

Malik miraba curioso al menor preocupado por la mirada seria que puso al escuchar el mensaje de su celular, desvió la mirada y vio que Bakura los observaba sumamente divertido por algo que al parecer él sabia, que él desconocía eso no le agradaba por lo que se puso de pie para acercarse a Bakura. "¡Bakura! ¿Podemos hablar a solas?"- pregunto serio mirando fijamente al asalta tumbas que asintió con su cabeza para pararse y seguirlo no sin antes mirar a Ryu con una sonrisa maliciosa haciéndolo estremecer acción que no paso desapercibida para Malik.

Se alejaron del grupo de amigos rumbo a un rincón solitario del patio, "¿Si de que deseas hablar Malik?"- pregunto curioso el albino mirando al egipcio frente a él, "¿Cómo es que Kaiba no te refundió en la cárcel después de que intestaste robarle?"- dijo serio el rubio sin dejar de mirar al otro a los ojos. "Digamos que tuve suerte y quizás tu también puedas tenerla claro si me respondes una sincera pregunta"- respondió el roba tumbas con una sonrisa divertida, "Esta bien dime ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"- comento el otro sin dejar de mirarlo serio.

"¿Tu deseas a Marik verdad?"- pregunto Bakura con una gran sonrisa, "¡Claro así como a ti se te cae la baba por Ryu! ¿Eso qué importancia puede tener para ti?"- bufo molesto Malik, "Simple yo te ayudare a que logres tenerlo si tú me ayudas en ciertas tareas claro esta"- respondió el albino con una gran sonrisa mirando a sus víctimas desde el lugar donde estaba. "¿Aceptas o no?"- agrego serio mirando a su acompañante que lo fulmino con la mirada para después mirar a su hikari que charlaba tranquilamente con sus amigos sin tomarle importancia a su ausencia lo que molesto al mayor.

"Trato hecho Bakura"- respondió Malik mirando serio al otro que sonrió, "Bien entonces te daré un adelanto de tu paga "- dijo tocando la frente del joven frente a él pasándolo algunos poderes. "¿Como puede ser si no deberías tener poderes después de que hicimos ese pacto para poder regresar a este mundo?"- pregunto el egipcio completamente confuso por el hecho, "¡Digamos que estoy ayudando a quien me los regreso a cambio el me dará poder, riqueza y a Ryu!"- respondió el albino mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Entonces tu jefe a mi me dará lo mismo si lo ayudo en sus planes?"- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, "Si así será siempre y cuando no lo traiciones"- respondió el albino, "Por cierto con lo que te di puedes tomar el cuerpo de tu presa y hacerlo creer que solo fue un sueño húmedo "- agrego con diversión el roba tumbas haciendo sonreír con malicia a su compañero que miro el cuerpo de su víctima y se relamió sus labios.

Los menores charlaban sin saber que sus dos villanos planeaban como atraparlos para siempre en sus redes, mientras Yugi, Tristán, Duke, Ryu y Marik charlaban amenamente cierto ex faraón miraba constante mente hacía la puerta buscando con la mirada a su amigo Joey pero este no daba señales de vida lo que empezaba a preocuparle puesto que temía que Kaiba le estuviera molestando pero no podía ir a buscarlo sin una buena razón o molestaría a Yugi ya que el si confía en Seto Kaiba, claro porque él no lo conoce bien porque de seguro ese castaño de gran cuerpo no era de fiar, Yami se dio cuenta de que no podía sacar de su mente ese sueño húmedo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas sin poder evitarlo puesto que aun sentía como esas manos recorrían su cuerpo.

**…Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4:Cambio de planes

**Capitulo cuatro: Cambio de planes**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

primero que nada gracias por subirlo aqui yuki_love_696 te lo agradesco mucho

mil disculpas a todos lo que siguen este fic sepan perdonarme pero mi inspiracion me habia abandonado por completo y recien ahora medio esta regresando a cuenta gotas por eso acudo a ustedes para pedir su ayuda con este fic pues en verdad mis ideas andas escasas en lo que se refiere al duo malefico de bakura y malik

que les gustaria que ellos hicieran para separar al grupo de amigos de joey?

sin mas los dejo con el capi y espero sus respuestas.

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo cuatro: Cambio de planes**

**-0-0-0-**

**…Hospital de domino city…**

Después de recorrer la ciudad a toda velocidad una limousine blanca se detuvo en la puerta del edificio para dejar salir a sus ocupantes que ni bien bajaron se dirigieron al interior del edificio, Joey corrió desesperado hasta la zona de emergencias sin problema alguno después de todo de alguna u otra forma ya sea por las golpizas que recibía de su padre o para curar al mismo cuando este regresaba medio muerto después de haber desaparecido por varios días para beber alcohol en quién sabe dónde.

Seto lo seguía en silencio hasta que llegaron a la recepción una vez allí el cachorro intento averiguar sobre su padre con la enfermera de turno que le informo que su padre estaba en la sala de urgencias uno pero que no podría verlo sin un permiso de la policía puesto que este estaba allí en calidad de detenido, al escuchar esas palabras el pobre cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar pues la desesperación lo embargo al pensar que su padre hubiera cometido algún terrible delito bajo los efectos del alcohol.

El ceo se acerco a su angelito rubio para abrazarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación pidió a la mujer que llamara al oficial a cargo para hablar con este la mujer al reconocerlo obedeció sin chistar, rápidamente corrió a cumplir con su pedido dejando a otra a cargo de la recepción. El castaño llevo a su adorado rubio hacia una silla para que este se sentara mientras esperaban noticias, tomo su celular para llamar a sus abogados y que iniciaran todas las acciones legales necesarias para tener los papeles necesarios para que el padre de su lindo cachorro le entregara a su hijo en bandeja de plata.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Joey un medico finalmente apareció para informar sobre el estado de salud del padre del rubio además que traía un sin número de papeles que este debía llenar e firmar para que su padre fuera internado de forma inmediata en una clínica especial para ser curado, el pobre tomo todos los papeles para leerlos mientras los llenaba pero justo cuando iba a firmar noto la suma necesaria para dicho tratamiento eran cinco millones de yenes sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta que para él era imposible pagar semejante suma de dinero, no sabía qué hacer se sentía tan inútil y su mente y corazón se llenaron de desesperación.

Kaiba lo miraba en silencio con una leve sonrisa ladina en su rostro ya era suyo nadie mas estaba allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo solo él, "¿Qué sucede Joey?"- pregunto fingiendo no saber el problema mirándolo con fingida preocupación, "¡Es que yo no tengo el dinero necesario para pagar el tratamiento, ni siquiera tengo lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta del hospital"- susurro ocultando su mirada en su flequillo mientras su cuerpo temblaba lleno de impotencia y angustia.

"Ya veo pues yo puedo pagar por el no te preocupes"- respondió el castaño apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio que al escucharlo lo miro sorprendido, "¡Pero es demasiado dinero yo…no tengo nada como podre pagarte!"- respondió el cachorro mirándolo con tristeza, "Yo no puedo aceptar tu dinero sin pagarte después yo no necesito limosnas de nadie"- agrego desviando la mirada. "¡Yo nunca te dije que no tendrías que pagar por el! ¿O sí?"- respondió el Ceo mirándolo seriamente mientras cambiaba su plan por uno mucho mejor para él, "Si tienes algo con que pagarme tu cuerpo con él me puedes pagar"- agrego el castaño con una sonrisa divertida al ver como su cachorro se ponía pálido como un papel y sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

El castaño comenzó a reírse mientras miraba a Joey que cada vez lo miraba mas extrañado como si al oji-azul le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o fuera un extraterrestre, "¡Es broma! ¿Verdad Kaiba tú…tú… tú no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio ver…ver…verdad que no?"- pregunto un nervioso el rubio un poco sorprendido y nervioso de solo pensar de que no fuera una broma las palabras que el otro había dicho hacia menos de un segundo. "No Weller no bromeo pero tampoco creo que entendieras mis palabras como se debe, con lo de tu cuerpo me refería a que podías trabajar para mí y así pagarme lo que gaste en el tratamiento de tu padre"- respondió el Ceo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y diversión al como el rubio se sonrojaba de la pena por haber pensado según el mal de Kaiba.

"¿Pero yo en qué?"- dijo curioso Joey mirando al otro lleno de curiosidad pues el no creía poder trabajar en Kaiba corp. "Serás mi asistente y me ayudaras con cosas como traerme café, buscar y llevar papeles de mi oficina al archivo y cosas como esas"- respondió Seto con una sonrisa victoriosa pues de esa manera tendría la escusa perfecta para tener a su angelito a su lado todo el día, "¿Y bien que respondes?"- pregunto un poco impaciente mirando al rubio que un poco sorprendido trataba de decidir al escuchar como una de las enfermeras lo llamaba para pedirle el pago correspondiente del tratamiento médico que le habían dado a su padre suspiro pesadamente tomando una decisión.

"Acepto Kaiba trabajare para ti"- respondió el pobre cachorrito sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba al aceptar pues el castaño sí que lo haría trabajar pero no de la forma que él creía, el Ceo sonrió satisfecho mientras tomaba su cartera y sacaba de esta su tarjeta dorada y se la entregaba a la enfermera dándole la orden de que cobrara de allí los gastos médicos del padre del rubio. Justo en ese momento llego el abogado del castaño quien aprovecho una distracción de su angelito para darles las instrucciones necesarias para que este entrara al consultorio, logrando así que el padre de Joey firmara todos los papeles necesarios para que Joey y el se pudieran casar sin problemas además de los que necesitaba para hacer los trámites de la visa de su cachorro para viajar juntos a Hong Kong donde finalmente se casaría con él.

**…Sala de emergencias…**

Un hombre mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos melanos como los de su hijo acababa de ser examinado por el quinto medico que por más que miraba y miraba los resultados de los análisis de su paciente no lograba encontrar el motivo de los ataques que este había sufrido hacia unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente noto que un hombre de cabellos castaños con un traje Armani color azul oscuro y gafas oscuras entraba en la sala para dirigirse hacia ellos mientras sacaba de su maletín un gran número de papeles. "Doctor Arata Hiraki se que usted es un gran medico en su campo y que seguramente no recibe la paga que merece realmente en este lugar por eso tengo una oferta muy buena para usted si copera conmigo"- comento el castaño mirando al doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven doctor de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de cierto Ceo miraba al recién llegado con una mueca de molestia ante sus palabras, "¡Lo que gano yo o no en mi trabajo no es de su incumbencia señor!.."- respondió fríamente el médico dejando los estudios sobre la mesa para caminar hacia la puerta y llamar a seguridad. "señor Yoshitsune Endo abogado del joven Kaiba y pues el necesita que usted sirva de testigo de que el señor Joel Weller está en sus completas facultades mentales mientras firma estos papeles en los que le da a su hijo la emancipación para que este pueda vivir solo y trabajar para poder pagar el tratamiento médico de su padre"- comento el abogado mientras acomodaba los papeles.

"Señor Endo y ¿porque el joven Kaiba hace eso por el hijo de mi paciente? ¿Qué gana él?"- pregunto incrédulo el médico pues había escuchado rumores sobre lo frio que el Ceo de Kaiba corp. era aunque quizás solo fueran eso rumores después de todo sabía también que este hacia muchas donaciones de caridad a distintas entidades que ayudaban a los niños y a la gente de bajo recursos. El castaño sonrió al ver la mirada de incredulidad del peli-negro, "¡Es muy astuto doctor Hiraki pues vera el joven Weller es amigo del hermano menor de mi cliente y de este también, además es compañero de clases del señor Kaiba y es por eso que este desea ayudarlo para evitar que ese joven termine como su padre!"- respondió el abogado.

"¡El joven no tiene a nadie más que a este hombre que ve aquí, el trabaja a su corta edad para mantenerse y mantener a su ebrio padre!, ¿qué cree que pasara con el si este hombre regresa a su casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que el pueda aguatar antes de caer en el mismo hoyo en el que cayó su padre o mejor aun cuanto tiempo cree que pasara antes de que este hombre mande a su hijo aquí por causa de una paliza que le dé en su estado de ebriedad?"- comento el castaño mostrándole varias carpetas donde estaban todos los datos de la familia Weller incluso las denuncias de sus vecinos a la policía por el maltrato que recibía el rubio de su padre ebrio.

El peli-negro suspiro pesadamente mientras sus ojos azules miraban los archivos en su mano "¡Muy bien Señor Endo me convenció por el bien del joven Weller le ayudare con ese papeleo y firmare como testigo de la buena salud mental de este hombre con una condición!"- respondió el doctor mirando fríamente al hombre frente a él, "¡Lo imagine! y ¿cuál es su condición doctor Hiraki?"- pregunto el abogado mirando al otro con una sonrisa socarrona pues ya imaginaba que el otro pediría dinero a cambio de sus servicios.

"Mi condición es que me dejara leer los documentos primero antes de que el señor Weller los firme para asegurarme que no hay nada raro en ellos ¿acepta o no?"- dijo fríamente el peli-negro el castaño sonrió y asintió entregándole varios documentos, el otro los tomo para sentarse y leerlos detenidamente bajo la atenta mirada del señor Weller que pensaba en todas las palabras dichas por el abogado causándole que su corazón se sintiera aun peor con la sola idea de que esas palabras se volvieran reales tomando la dedición de firmar cada uno de los papeles que el abogado le diera sin pensarlo dos veces su hijo merecía ser feliz, junto a él jamás lo sería lo mejor era que se independizara.

Después de unos minutos el doctor le entrego los papeles al abogado después de firmar como testigo y vio como el abogado le entregaba dichos papeles al señor Weller que ni bien los revisó los empezó a firmar sin siquiera leerlos. Justo en ese momento el doctor fue llamado por lo que salió dejando ambos hombres solos lo que el abogado aprovecho para sacar más papeles haciendo que Joel Weller los firmara a todos para después marcharse del lugar con una sonrisa de triunfo. El Ceo vio como su abogado le hacia una seña dándole a entender que ya estaba todo listo y sonrió complacido.

"Bien joven Weller ya está todo listo su padre será transferido a una clínica especializada para su tratamiento solo debe firmar estos documentos y todo estará en orden para hacerlo"- dijo el abogado de Kaiba acercándose a Joey que miro los papeles frente a él y con un suspiro de resignación los firmo sin siquiera leerlos para luego dejar que el mayor los guardara, "Si eso era todo Joven Kaiba mi trabajo aquí está terminado me retiro"- dijo este mirando a su jefe que asintió por lo que se dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar dejando otra vez a los dos jóvenes solos.

"Vamos Joey regresemos a la mansión para que descanses un poco mientras mi abogado termina todo el papeleo te aseguro que tu padre estará bien y regresaremos a verlo en unas horas cuando terminen de hacerle todos los estudios"- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de su angelito que aunque un poco dudoso acepto después de todo según ya le había dicho el doctor no podría ver a su padre hasta la hora de visita que eran las seis de la tarde pues hasta esa hora recién seria pasado a un cuarto ya que debían hacerle muchísimos estudios más, Joey camino con el mayor de los Kaiba hacia afuera del edificio para subir a la limousine de este para regresar a la mansión a descansar después de todo lo sucedido su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cansado apenas si lograba mantenerse en pie y despierto.

**…Instituto de domino City…**

El almuerzo termino por lo que todos debieron regresar al aula junto al resto de los alumnos del instituto, todo el grupo de amigos se sorprendió al no hallar a su rubio amigo en el aula y lo más raro aun era que tampoco estaba allí el Ceo lo cual causaba más confusión entre ellos. Yugi y el resto del grupo iba a salir en busca de su amigo pero fueron detenidos por el siguiente profesor que les ordeno volver a sus asientos para iniciar la próxima clase, de mala gana todos obedecieron sin chistar para regresar a sus puestos mientras el mayor iniciaba su lección diaria.

Ambos villanos se miraban cómplices mientras sus víctimas miraban la pizarra donde el maestro escribía los ejercicios que debían resolver y daba la explicación de que formulas matemáticas que debían utilizar, el pequeño tricolor miraba con preocupación el banco vacio de su mejor amigo lleno de preocupación por su desaparición, más que nada porque el maestro ni siquiera había permitido que fueran a averiguar con el director ya que según le habían dicho algunos chicos Joey y Kaiba habían ido a ver a este antes de desaparecer del edificio.

Mientras que las dudas comenzaban a hacer que Yami se molestara pensando que la desaparición del rubio era seguramente un plan del castaño que había fingido sentirse mal para que el rubio tuviera que cuidarlo otra vez y así alejarlo de la protección de sus amigos. Quizás Kaiba logro que el director expulsara a Joey o que este lo castigara para humillarlo o quizás lo había secuestrado porque su amigo había descubierto algún oscuro secreto plan maquiavélico del ceo, si de algo estaba seguro era que nada bueno podía venir del castaño cuando se trataba de su amigo de ojos melanos.

"¿Oye Bakura que se supone que Kaiba desea que hagamos nosotros?"- pregunto mentalmente Malik al ladrón de tumbas, "Debemos ayudarlo deshaciéndonos de los estorbos como Yugi, Tristán, Duke y claro esta nuestros niños para que el pueda divertirse con el odioso faraón y Weller, ya que está obsesionado con el"- respondió el albino mirando a sus víctimas una a una. "¿Ósea que debemos eliminar su dichosa amistad?"- dijo divertido el rubio egipcio mirando a su nuevo aliado, "¡Algo así! ¿Alguna sugerencia?"- comento Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Yami miraba el reloj con impaciencia tratando de olvidarse de la creciente molestia que sentía al ver los bancos de Kaiba y de su rubio amigo vacio aparte de que la clase de historia estaba súper aburrida poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**…Egipto antiguo…**

El sol comenzaba a salir por el este iluminando los hermosos templos y las murallas del palacio real mientras sus ocupantes empezaban a despertar con los primeros rayos de luz, Seth se levanto de su cama para prepararse para seguir con sus planes cuando escucho una dulce canción proveniente del jardín principal uso su poder demoniaco para transportarse al lugar y allí pudo observar después de ocultarse detrás de un pilar al dueño de tan hermosa voz, era su angelito el que mientras regaba con agua algunas de las plantas cantaba felizmente.

"Vaya que este angelito tiene muchos talentos me pregunto si también será bueno usando esa boquita para otras cosas más divertidas"…dijo mentalmente el castaño mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se formaba en sus labios, uso su poder para hacerse incorpóreo y así acercarse a su adoración sin que este lo notara para acariciar suavemente su rostro delineando con sus dedos cada rasgo de este mientras miraba lascivamente todo el cuerpo que muy pronto haría suyo por toda la eternidad.

Jouno se había levantado muy temprano para poder disfrutar del hermoso jardín del palacio a gusto pues seguramente cuando el faraón se levantara seguirían con el recorrido del día anterior por lo que no podría estar tranquilo hasta la llegada de la noche, después de unos minutos cantando el joven ángel se sentía algo raro pues tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado pero por más que busco la presencia de alguien no logro nada por lo que continuo con su paseo por el hermoso jardín aunque seguía sintiendo raras sensaciones sobre su piel.

**…En el cuarto del faraón…**

Athem recién despertaba su cuerpo le dolía y en especial la parte baja de su espalda con dificultad se levanto para caminar hacia donde se hallaba un gran espejo de cuerpo completo para mirarse en el, cuando por fin estuvo frente al este su rostro se puso pálido al ver las marcas en su cuerpo dejadas por lo sucedido en la noche con su primo Seth toda su piel tenia marcas de chupones con los que el castaño había marcado la consumación de su pasión en su cuerpo, de repente sintió como un liquido caía de sus glúteos y corría por sus piernas hasta dejar un rastro blanquecino en el piso de su cuarto, lleno de confusión tomo las sabanas de su cama para usarlas para limpiar su parte baja y el piso tratando de ocultar los rastros de lo sucedido.

Apenas termino salió como alma en pena directo a su baño personal que ya los sirvientes debían tener preparado para él, apenas entro corrió a todos los sirvientes del lugar para sumergir su cuerpo en las aguas para lavar cada centímetro de su piel tratando así de ocultar las pruebas de la pasión a la que había sucumbido en brazos del castaño aunque al ver cada marca en su piel su mente le mostraba imágenes de cómo se había entregado a la lujuria y al placer sin pensar un segundo en las consecuencia de sus actos como vería a la cara a su primo después de lo sucedido.

Termino su baño y regreso a su cuarto donde lo esperaban los sirvientes para vestirlo con sus ropas, una vez vestido camino por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Allí se reunió a sus consejeros para iniciar sus labores de gobernar su reino mientras tanto cierto castaño ya se encontraba vestidos con sus hermosas túnicas de sacerdote de Ra, así que fue directo al cuarto de su lindo angelito a buscarlo para llevarlo a conocer el reino del faraón y así tener la posibilidad de hacer su siguiente jugada con él.

**…Cuarto de Jouno…**

Hacia unos minutos que el joven ángel había regresado a su cuarto para prepararse pues debía seguir con el recorrido por el reino del faraón que este le había insistido en que diera en compañía de su primo, Jouno suspiro un poco ya que no entendía cual era la idea de ese dichoso recorrido si él debía permanecer en palacio después de darlo ya que su verdadera tarea era cuidar del joven faraón y no andar de turista por allí, termino de bañarse para se vestirse con una hermosa túnica de seda blanca con bordados en hilos de oro y ponerse una hermosa capa de seda roja en su espalda además de unas sandalias doradas en sus pies.

Ni bien abrió la puerta se encontró con quien sería su guía el joven sacerdote de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que al verlo le sonrió muy seductoramente logrando hacer que el joven ángel se ruborizara levemente, "¡buenos días Jouno! ¿Ya estás listo para empezar nuestro recorrido por el reino?"- dijo con una gran sonrisa el oji-azul mientras hacia una leve reverencia al joven rubio frente a él. "Si ya lo estoy "- respondió el ángel para salir de su cuarto y seguir a su guía hacía el carruaje que los esperaba para comenzar su recorrido por toda la gran ciudad.

Con el paso de las horas su recorrido se alejaba mas y mas del palacio del faraón también de las zonas habitadas por los ciudadanos del reino, lo que más extrañaba al rubio era que también la escolta de guardias había desaparecido hacia ya un buen rato dejando al sacerdote y a él completamente solos en su recorrido, el castaño le hablaba de todos los lugares sin siquiera mirarlos puesto que desde que salieron parecía más interesado en su figura que el recorrido que hacían logrando que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por cierto escalofrió de incomodidad.

"Disculpe sumo sacerdote Seth no cree que ya deberíamos volver pues parece que pronto oscurecerá y nuestra escolta a desaparecido"- dijo un poco nervioso Jouno mientras miraba a los ojos al castaño que sonrió al verlo en ese estado, "No se preocupe príncipe de Zarath aun faltan varias horas para que anochezca y si algo sucediera yo lo protegeré así que no debe temer nada"- respondió el demonio mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de su presa logrando que esta se sonrojara mas. "No es necesario yo…yo sé protegerme solo"- contra ataco el ángel tratando de alejarse del otro sin lograrlo.

"Entonces más razón para no preocuparse y seguir el recorrido, mas ahora que conocerá un lugar muy especial del reino llamado el jardín del edén"- susurro el castaño cambiando el rumbo del carruaje para alejarse más de la ciudad adentrándose en una zona rocosa que parecía descender hacia una oscura gruta en la pared rocosa, ni bien entraron en ella la gruta oscura desapareció evitando así que nadie más la viera. Después de unos minutos recorriendo el oscuro pasaje llegaron a otro muy iluminado y caluroso, que conducía a una gran caverna donde para sorpresa del ángel había un hermoso jardín con mucha vegetación y flores muy hermosas.

En medio del jardín se veía una cristalina laguna que recibía su agua de gran cascada de gran caída el lugar era iluminado por varios hermosos cristales que colgaban del techo de la misma reflejando la luz del sol que seguramente recibía de algún orificio en las paredes rocosas de la caverna dando un verdadero aspecto mágico de ensueño al hermoso jardín en su interior. Un poco más allá de la laguna se veía una pequeña vereda que conducía a unos escalones dorados de piedra que llevaban a lo que al parecer era una especie de terraza en lo alto de la cascada donde parecía haber una hermosa construcción.

"¡Es realmente un lugar hermoso sacerdote Seth!"- comento Jouno recorriendo con su mirada todo el lugar olvidándose de su deseo de volver rápidamente al palacio del faraón mientras descendía del carruaje para correr por el lugar recorriéndolo como si fuera un niño pequeño que descubre un nuevo terreno de juego olvidándose de su acompañante mientras se quitaba sus ropas para meterse a nadar a la laguna tan solo con su ropa interior dejando así a la vista del castaño su pálida piel y su atlético cuerpo.

El demonio sonrió triunfal mientras se acercaba sigiloso a la laguna sin dejar de admirar a su presa que completamente desprevenida jugaba en el agua, Seth se desvistió para entrar también en el agua de la laguna y nadar hacia su hermoso ángel, que sin darse cuenta quedo atrapado entre los brazos de este y la pared rocosa mientras recibía un apasionado beso que nublaba su mente haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de lujuria. El menor rodeo con sus brazos la espalda del sacerdote mientras este seguía el beso a la vez que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del joven con sus manos haciendo que la piel que tocaba ardiera de placer y deseo logrando nublar así la razón del rubio que se dejaba hacer respondiendo con la misma lujuria las caricias recibidas.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

les agradesco a quienes siguen leyendo este fic y desde ya sus sugerencias para el hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara


	5. Chapter 5: Engaños

** Amor eterno, eterna pasion.**

**-0-0-  
><strong>

**Autor: sombra01  
><strong>

**-0-0-  
><strong>

**Capitulo cinco: Engaños**.

**-0-0-0-**

**…Instituto de domino City…**

** **

Bakura se acercó a Tristán usando su poder para poder descubrir algo que lo ayudara a causar que se peleara con los demás y descubrió que al castaño le gustaba el chico dado más temía declarársele, miro al peli-negro descubriendo que este correspondía a esos sentimientos. Bien veamos debemos usar eso en nuestro favor… se dijo mentalmente el ladrón de tumbas. Miro a los siguientes Yugi amaba a Yami pero este no parecía darse cuenta de eso por estar detrás del rubio de ojos melanos, mas Kaiba deseaba como juguete al ex faraón por lo que eso se había convertido en un extraño embrollo amoroso.

Por otro lado estaban sus hikaris que les podrían estorbar si no hacían algo, "Bien veamos lo primero será hacer que Ryu y Marick se alejen de ellos… ya se hare que desconfíen de ellos, Bakura ordeno a Malik que se encargara que su niño no se acercara al patio y este así lo hizo fingiendo ser Marick se llevo al albino a la biblioteca con la escusa de que le ayudara a localizar un libro que su hermana le pidiera. El ladrón de tumbas uso su poder para verse como el albino menor y se dirigió al encuentro de los demás del grupo feliz.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al chico dado y bajo la atenta mirada del mono lo beso en los labios mientras lo pegaba contra una pared haciendo que el castaño furioso lo separara de un sorprendido peli-negro mirándolos ambos con frialdad, "¡Los odio ambos como pudieron!"- grito fuera de si Tristán para luego marcharse del lugar con lagrimas en sus ojos. "¡Estúpido que hiciste, no vuelvas acercarte a mi jamás!"- grito furioso Duke después de darle un golpe a Ryu que cayó sentado en el piso sobándose el rostro donde recibiera el golpe.

El peli-negro corrió tras el castaño mas no logro alcanzarlo, este se había marchado de la escuela rumbo a su casa, sin saber qué hacer el oji-verde decidió marcharse del lugar también yéndose directamente a su empresa para tranquilizarse y pensar que hacer para lograr que su castaño lo perdonara aunque no fuera su culpa realmente. Después de que se marchara el resto del grupo se acercó a Ryu preocupado, "¿Oye Ryu que fue eso?"- pregunto el pequeño Yugi preocupado por su amigo.

"¡Nada solo era una broma y creo que salió mal!"- dijo fingiendo inocencia el albino, "Pues era de esperarse después de lo que hiciste"- comento serio Yami mirando con recelo al joven frente a él, "Creo que deberías haberles explicado a ellos"- argumento Marick suspirando. "¡Es que no me dieron tiempo a nada!"- respondió el supuesto Ryu fingiendo pesar ante ellos, después de eso sonó el timbre del fin del receso por lo que todos regresaron al aula.

Allí Bakura conto lo sucedido a su compinche egipcio atreves de su mente, este se burlo de el por haber terminado golpeado en el proceso más aun debía lograr que nadie arreglara las cosas entre los amigos separados en esa discusión por lo que decidieron sembrar mas desconfianza entre ellos plantando rumores sobre lo sucedido entre los alumnos alegando que el peli-negro y el albino había una relación secreta que había sido descubierta finalmente, claro está hicieron creer a todos que el peli-negro era un doble cara que había jugado con Tristán y Ryu a la vez.

Otros murmuraban que era Ryu un roba novios que había hecho de todo para robarle el novio a su castaño amigo y que ambos ya le habían puesto los cuernos al pobre, el tricolor menor no sabía que pensar de todo lo que escuchaba, llamo a su amigo Tristán por teléfono y este le confirmo la historia de que le habían traicionado. Lo que Yugi no sabía era que no estaba hablando con su amigo en realidad sino que era otro engaño de los sirvientes de Kaiba, este intento razonar con él sobre que era imposible lo que pensaba para escuchar como el falso Tristán lo acusaba de ser un traidor para después colgarle.

Yami miraba molesto al pobre albino menor que ni sospechaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por todo el alboroto el grupo de amigos no había podido averiguar nada sobre su rubio amigo. Finalmente llego la hora de salida ambos tricolores acompañados por los dos albinos y los dos rubios egipcios se dirigieron a hablar con el director pero este ya no estaba en el edificio por lo que debieron marcharse sin verlo intentando averiguar lo que había pasado con su rubio amigo a través de la hermana del mismo Sereniti.

El grupo de amigos debieron tomar un autobús hacia el lado este de la ciudad ya que allí estaba el hotel donde la joven hermana de su amigo se estaba quedando con su madre después de que fuera atendida en el hospital por sus ojos, apenas llegaron a la parada subieron al bus que acababa de detenerse para después seguir su ruta, después de unos minutos de viaje finalmente llegaron a su destino. Los seis jóvenes descendieron rápidamente para correr rumbo al edificio donde esperan encontrar a su amigo o por lo menos tener noticias de él.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse al mostrador del hotel el administrador les informo que ambas mujeres se habían marchado hacia varias horas y habían liquidado su cuenta ya que viajarían fuera del país y no sabían cuando regresarían, los seis jóvenes con cierto desosiego se marcharon del lugar, "¡Intenta llamarlo de nuevo Yugi!"- pidió con cierto recelo el tricolor mayor mientras caminaban rumbo a la parada del bus.

"Ya lo he intentado varias veces imagino que tiene su celular apagado Yami"- respondió el menor suspirando preocupado mirando al mayor con cierto recelo pues sentía que su pecho dolía demasiado, "Perdonen amigos pero Malik y yo debemos irnos mi hermana me ha mandado varios mensajes al parecer necesita verme, si logran saber algo de nuestros amigos me avisan por favor"- comento Marick mientras subían en el bus rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la parada los egipcios se separaron del grupo para irse rápidamente hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban los Ishtark.

Los dos albinos y los tricolores se encaminaron a la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi una vez allí el grupo se volvió a separar pues Bakura se llevo a Ryu alegando que había recibido un mensaje del padre de este que les pedía ir directo a su casa, el menor de los albinos se despidió de sus amigos para después acompañar al ladrón de tumbas de regreso a su casa aunque se sentía un poco inquieto de estar a solas con él.

**…Mansión Kaiba…**

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron finalmente ambos descendieron del vehículo para ingresar a la mansión, el castaño llevo al pobre cachorro directo a cuarto que le habían asignado al lado del suyo para recostarlo suavemente en el mullido colchón marchándose después para seguir llevando adelante sus planes. Entro en su despacho y tomo su laptop para teclear en ella algunos formularios para una importante escuela de diseñadores en la ciudad de Paris.

Después de terminar con los formularios el castaño salió de su despacho para ir a su cuarto a darse un baño relajante y descansar un poco mientras recordaba su pasado en el antiguo Egipto…

**…Recuerdo… Antiguo Egipto…**

** **

El demonio sonrió triunfal mientras se acercaba sigiloso a la laguna sin dejar de admirar a su presa que completamente desprevenida jugaba en el agua, Seth se desvistió para entrar también en el agua de la laguna y nadar hacia su hermoso ángel, que sin darse cuenta quedo atrapado entre los brazos de este y la pared rocosa mientras recibía un apasionado beso que nublaba su mente haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de lujuria. El menor rodeo con sus brazos la espalda del sacerdote mientras este seguía el beso a la vez que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del joven con sus manos haciendo que la piel que tocaba ardiera de placer y deseo logrando nublar así la razón del rubio que se dejaba hacer respondiendo con la misma lujuria las caricias recibidas.

Ambos recorrían sus cuerpos con caricias llenas de lujuria y deseo, los besos eran demandantes y profundos, las caricias eran apasionadas, sus cuerpos se rozaban logrando que el fuego de la pasión los envolviera por completo mientras se fundían en uno. El castaño aprovecho que estaban en el agua para usarla como lubricante mientras preparaba al menor, tomo una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su cadera sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros.

"Mi ángel me encantas esta vez serás mio y te marcare para que nadie mas pueda tocarte"- susurro el castaño en el oído del rubio mientras usaba su poder sobre este haciendo que el joven se perdiera en una bruma de placer, llevo su mano a la virgen entrada para rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que finalmente introdujo uno de sus dígitos en ella.

El oji-miel gimió de dolor por la intrusión mas poco a poco la olvido al sentir como el castaño comenzaba a atender su miembro con la otra mano, masajeaba el miembro del menor haciendo que este gimiera descontrolado ante las sensaciones que lo inundaban, el oji-azul introdujo un segundo digito en la entrada de su amante para mover ambos en movimientos circulares y de tijera, logrando que la zona empezara a dilatarse.

Seth se agacho y llevo su boca al miembro de su pareja para lamerlo, primero la punta y luego toda su extensión, mientras introducía un tercer digito en la cavidad logrando que el menor finalmente gimiera roncamente mientras se corría en su boca dejándole saborear su esencia. Jouno temblaba y respiraba agitado bajo los efectos de su reciente orgasmo cuando sintió como su entrada era abandonada por los dígitos del mayor para después sentir como su cuerpo era elevado en una posición en la cual su espalda quedaba pegada a la superficie de una roca, mientras su cadera se elevaba hacia arriba, sus piernas eran separadas e elevadas formando una i griega dándole mas acceso al mayor que rápidamente introdujo su miembro en su interior de una sola vez haciéndole gritar de dolor.

El rubio comenzó a sollozar de dolor más el castaño comenzó a susurrarles dulces palabras mientras volvía a llevar su mano al miembro del menor para consentirle y lograr que este se relajara, unos minutos después los gemidos del menor se volvieron de placer por lo que el oji-azul empezó a moverse lentamente primero pero poco a poco fue aumentando hasta volverse un vaivén salvaje y profundo. El pobre ángel era invadido por su amante hasta lo mas profundo donde un punto en su interior era golpeado haciéndole llegar al cielo eso sumado a las atenciones en su hombría lograron que un nuevo orgasmo lo llenara haciendo que se corriera manchando la mano de su amante, manchando parte de su rostro y pecho por la postura que el otro le obligara a mantener.

Seth siguió envistiéndolo un poco mas antes de correrse en lo profundó de su interior lastimado marcándolo con su semilla caliente que le causaba un escozor por las heridas al menor, el castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal mientras recorría con su vista el magnifico paisaje que era el cuerpo mancillado del ángel. Este tenía su rostro sonrojado, sudado y manchado con su propia semilla, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y lastimados por los feroces besos que recibiera, su cuello, pecho, abdomen y piernas también estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor mesclada con semen.

Aparte de que en distintas zonas de su cuerpo se podían apreciar varias marcas de mordidas y chupones que resaltaban en su blanca piel, desvió su mirada a sus muslos donde después de sacar su miembro vio como de la zona empezaba a salir una sustancia blanca mesclada con sangre dando a ver que ese lugar ahora le pertenecía por completo. el demonio sonrió complacido mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermosa victima haciendo aparecer en el lugar un pequeño sello demoniaco que comenzaría a contaminar su energía de luz logrando que el menor se volviera un ángel caído.

**…Fin del recuerdo…**

** **

** **

Seto salió de su baño después de darse una ducha bien fría para bajarse la calentada provocada por su recuerdo para recostarse en su cama a descansar ya que mañana será el primer día de su nueva vida con su adorado cachorrito rubio como su asistente en K. corp. Y ya tenia numerosas ideas de como pasar esas horas con el.

**…Estados Unidos…aeropuerto internacional New York…**

Después de varias horas de vuelos Tea llego finalmente a su destino miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio un cartel con su nombre en manos de dos personas muy elegantes una mujer y un hombre que llevaban en sus ropas el emblema de la academia Julliard, la castaña corrió hacia ellos para presentarse con los encargados de recibirla. Después de hacer todo el papeleo necesario en el aeropuerto fue conducida a la salida donde la esperaba una limousine negra que abordo seguida por la pareja para rápidamente alejarse del lugar rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron finalmente a un enorme edificio donde la pareja bajo del vehiculó seguidos por la castaña a la cual guiaron al interior del mismo para que se hospedara junto a los demás estudiantes del dormitorio de la academia, después de que la dejaran Tea comenzó a desempacar un poco de su ropa para poder darse un baño, cambiarse y recostarse para poder descansar del largo viaje.

**…Departamento de Sereniti y su madre…horas antes…**

La joven peli-roja llegaba con su madre después de que esta fuera a recogerla a la salida de su escuela después de su trabajo ya que tenía una gran noticia para ella, ni bien entraron el teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que la ex señora Weller corrió a atenderlo bajo la mirada de su hija que miraba curiosa como el rostro de su madre cambiaba a uno que lucía una brillante sonrisa. "¡Sereniti, Sereniti esto es maravilloso no te lo podrás imaginar nunca!"- decía eufórica la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono para abrazar a su hija, "¿Qué te sucede mamá te sientes bien?"- dijo aturdida y preocupada la menor.

"Te llamaron de la mejor academia de diseño de París, EL Studio Bercot me dijeron que te has ganado una beca completa de estudios pero que debes ir inmediatamente a reclamarla"- respondió su madre sin dejar de abrazarla, "Y eso no es lo mejor yo te iba a decir que me ascendieron a gerente de personal en la sucursal de París, ellos querían que asumiera mi cargo pasado mañana a mas tardar y me darán un departamento amoblado, además de un auto nuevo"- agrego la mayor.

"Pero mamá y Joey no podemos irnos sin avisarle, además no deseo dejarlo solo de nuevo "- respondió Sereniti muy decidida, "Pero esta oportunidad no volverá a repetirse hija, además estoy segura que tu hermano lo entenderá"- argumento la mayor, además ya te dije yo debo estar en Paris pasado mañana así que ve a empacar"- ordeno su madre a la pequeña peli-roja.

"¡Pero madre no puedes decirlo enserio!"- reclamo la hermana del cachorro con lagrimas en sus ojos, "Mira hija solo será temporal ni bien logremos organizarnos tengo planeado venir por él para que vaya a vivir con nosotras estoy segura que allí podremos empezar los tres juntos una nueva vida"- dijo con nostalgia la ex señora Weller haciendo que su hija sonriera feliz y la abrazara llena de esperanza de poder vivir una nueva vida con su hermano lejos de ese hombre que los había hecho sufrir a todos ellos.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a empacar sus pertenecías para poder viajar esa misma noche al país donde iniciarían una nueva vida a la cual muy pronto se les uniría cierto rubio de ojos melanos para que así volvieran a ser una familia feliz, terminaron de empacar lo necesario rápidamente, la pequeña peli-roja escribió una carta para su hermano y fue rápidamente con su madre para salir de su casa y subir en un taxi rumbo a la casa de su hermano para poder despedirse de él, luego irían al aeropuerto.

**…Mansión Deblin…**

Duke no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo acababa de recibir una llamada desde la sede de su empresa en Australia pidiéndole que se trasladé a ella urgentemente por un problema con uno de los sistemas de ensamblado de la misma, ahora comprendía porque Kaiba era un gruñón con sus empleados si al parecer tenia razón todos los que trabajaban para el eran unos inútiles que no podían manejar ni siquiera un simple error de programación básico.

Llamo a varios sirvientes para ordenarles que prepararan su equipaje para salir esa misma tarde mientras el esperaba que todo estuviera listo mirando su jardín a través del vidrio de la ventana sin dejar de sentirse triste por lo sucedido con su castaño.

**…Casa de los Taylor…**

Tristán regreso a su casa furioso y desilusionado mientras en sus ojos se agolpaban miles de lagrimas cristalinas que este se negaba a dejar salir, repasaba una y otra vez mentalmente lo que sus ojos habían visto, no lograba entender como era posible que el pequeño albino sabiendo que a él le gustaba Duke le hubiera jugado tan chueco, cuando mas de una vez este mismo lo alentaba a que se le declarara, acaso Ryu y el chico dado solo habían estado burlándose de él y por eso su supuesto amigo le insistía solo deseaban burlarse como finalmente lo habían hecho.

Su madre lo vio entrar un poco sorprendida mas al ver su rostro se preocupo mas por lo que se le acerco y lo abrazo esperando que el menor le dijera por si mismo que le sucedía, el castaño al sentir los cariñosos brazos de su madre se permitió finalmente liberar su dolor a través d cuerpo de un sollozo mientras se aferraba al calor del cuerpo de esta. Quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello y espalda tratando de contenerle. Unas horas después llego el padre del menor quien venia con una cara de preocupación pues no sabia como explicarle a su familia que debían marcharse de domino esa misma tarde pues había sido transferido en su trabajo.

Su mujer lo miraba con curiosidad junto a su hijo que aun permanecía en sus brazos hasta que el hombre finalmente se decidió a hablar diciéndoles que debían preparar sus maletas pues se marchaban a Australia esa misma noche dejando a los otros dos perplejos por un momento antes de que finalmente intentaran averiguar el porqué.

**…Casa de Ryu…**

Ni bien ambos albinos regresaron a la casa del menor se encontraron en su puerta un paquete proveniente del padre de este, lo tomaron para entrar y abrirlo para averiguar que era. El pequeño albino encontró varios objetos raros y un sobre con una carta en el donde había dos tickets de avión rumbo a Rumania, en la carta su padre le pedía a este que por favor viajara junto a Bakura al Castillo de Bran localizado en Transilvania pues necesitaba la ayuda del ultimo con una investigación muy importante sobre el lugar.

Ryu suspiro después de leer la carta y observo al mayor que lo miraba con fingiendo curiosidad, "¿Y que cuenta tu padre?"- pregunto con desinterés el ladrón de tumbas, "Qué esta haciendo una investigación en Rumania y que necesita que le vayamos a ayudar"- respondió el menor mirando seriamente a su Yami, "¿Y yo porque iría a ayudarle?"- comento burlón el ultimo. "Porque me lo debes por darte casa y comida, además si no vas conmigo ¿donde vivirás?"- respondió molesto el pequeño hikari. "Esta bien tu ganas lo hare, pero entonces prepara ya tu equipaje antes de que me arrepienta"- dijo con desinterés el mayor mientras el menor asentía para después ir rápidamente a preparar su equipaje.

**…Mansión Ishtark…**

Ambos egipcios llegaron a su hogar esperando encontrarse con Isis la hermana mayor de Marick mas ella no se hallaba en su lugar una de las sirvientas le entrego al menor de sus amor un sobre en el cual había una carta y dos pasajes a la india.

**…Carta…**

Querido hermanito perdona que me marchara sin despedirme pero hubo problemas en una de las sedes de las empresas por lo que Odion y yo viajamos para ver si lo solucionamos, mas justo antes de salir un viejo amigo nos llamo para pedirnos ayuda en una investigación arqueológica en la india sobre algunos artefactos egipcios hallados en un palacio recientemente descubierto, por eso te pido que por favor acudas en su ayuda hasta que nosotros nos desocupemos y los alcancemos en el lugar.

Desde ya gracias te ama tu hermana Isis.

Pd: lleva a Malik contigo para evitar que cause problemas al faraón.

**…Fin de la carta…**

** **

** **

El menor de los Ishtark suspiro pesadamente después de terminar de leer la carta para mirar a su Yami con resignación, "Malik ve y prepara tu maleta nos vamos inmediatamente a la india"- ordeno serio el menor, "Y porque debería hacerlo tu no eres mi jefe, no me hagas enfadar o veras lo que te hago"- respondió molesto el mayor mirando a su hikari, "Te recuerdo que ya no tienes ningún poder, así que deja de hacerte el villano, además no te llevo conmigo porque quiera si no que te recuerdo que sin mi no tienes donde vivir, así que hazte un favor y ve por tus cosas"- respondió molesto Marick para marcharse a preparar su equipaje dejando al otro parado en silencio en la sala.

Una vez que estuvo solo el egipcio mayor sonrió complacido antes de ir a prepararse para su viaje mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que se llevaría el menor una vez se hallaran solos en la selva sin nadie que le estorbara en sus deseos, ya le cobraría a su hikari la resiente afrenta y de la forma que mas le gustaba.

**…Tienda de los Motou…**

Ambos tricolores ingresaron en el edificio sorprendiéndose de encontrar la tienda cerrada y a oscuras, caminaron hacia el interior donde el abuelito del menor los esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala contemplando tres sobres en sus manos.

"¿Qué paso abuelito?"- pregunto curioso el pequeño Yugi llamando la atención del hombre mayor, "por favor siéntense hijos necesito hablar con ambos"- respondió con cariño el abuelo.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron frente al anciano, "Bueno hijos cabo de recibir una carta para cada uno de ustedes además de que recibí una de un viejo amigo que necesita de mi ayuda, él vive en Inglaterra y yo quería decirles que viajare a verle allí, además deseaba saber si vendrán conmigo o prefieren quedarse en la casa y hacerse cargo del cuidado de la tienda si lo necesitan"- comento el mayor de los Motou mientras les entregaba a cada uno una carta.

Ambos menores se miraron confusos para después observar las cartas en sus manos en silencio, "Bueno los dejo para que lo piensen y de paso vean que es lo que les llego"- susurro el viejo antes de subir a su cuarto a preparar su equipaje dejando a los menores en un completo silencio. Yugi miro el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió para poder ver su contenido.

**…Carta…**

Estimado Yugi Motou le enviamos la siguiente misiva para informarle que a sido aceptado en nuestra institución debido a sus excelentes notas y varias recomendaciones recibidas. Además se le notifica que a sido beneficiado con una beca completa que no solo cubre todos sus estudios durante su carrera sino que también cubre su hospedaje en nuestro dormitorio privado mientras duren sus estudios aquí. La única condición requerida es que se presente en nuestro recinto a la brevedad posible en la fecha limite de una semana pues si no lo hace se dará por hecho su rechazo a nuestro ofrecimiento.

Sin más me despido atte. De usted. Director Henri Bristol de la University of Cambridge, Reino Unido

**…Fin de la carta…**

El pequeño tricolor termino de leer la carta en sus manos para ver que en el sobre había varios papeles más que al parecer eran informes sobre la universidad y la carrera que cursaría, datos de las instalaciones, etc. Además que había un tiquete de avión a su nombre, este miro a Yami con curiosidad por el sobre que este ultimo aun mantenía en sus manos sin abrir, al desviar su mirada a los ojos del mayor noto que este lo miraba lleno de curiosidad como esperando que le dijera de que se trataba su sobre primero antes de abrir el suyo.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

les agradesco a quienes siguen leyendo este fic y desde ya sus sugerencias para el proximo capitulo sayonara


	6. Chapter 6: Engaños segunda parte

**Amor eterno, eterna pasión.**

**-0-0-**

**Autor: sombra01**

**-0-0-**

**Capitulo seis: Engaños segunda parte**.

**-0-0-0-**

**…Casa de Yugi…**

Yugi suspiro para entregarle las hojas a Yami quien las recibió para leerlas de inmediato olvidando su sobre momentáneamente, el menor lo miraba expectante de cuál sería su reacción, una vez que terminara de leer miro a su compañero de tantas aventuras, "¡¿Vas a aceptar?!"- pregunto con seriedad. "No lo sé Yami"- respondió el aludido sin dejar de mirarlo como esperando que él le dijera alguna cosa más este no hizo ningún comentario solo le devolvió la carta para después abrir la suya y leerla bajo la atenta mirada de su clon que suspiro al notar como era ignorado.

**…Carta…**

Estimado Faraón perdone que le moleste pero necesitamos nos brinde su ayuda mi señor en Egipto recientemente se a abierto una nueva excavación de uno de los templos sagrados donde nos preocupa allá oculta o sellada alguna otra reliquia del milenio que pueda causar problemas como lo sucedido con la pirámide de la luz y Anubis. Seria de mucha ayuda si usted pudiera ir a ver que no sea así para evitar nuevos problemas, la razón por la que debo pedírselo es que tanto Odion como yo nos encontramos ocupados en otra investigación en China, por lo tanto me veo obligada a requerir su ayuda.

No puedo recurrir a mi hermano pues sería arriesgado que si hubiere en juego otra reliquia llegara a manos de Malik, por lo mismo no puedo recurrir a Ryu y como sabrá Seto Kaiba nunca estaría dispuesto pues se niega a aceptar su pasado como el sacerdote Seth, le ruego disculpe por las molestias ocasionadas pero no podía simplemente ignorar el suceso pues el tiempo nos a enseñado a tener precaución para evitar males mayores. Espero ansiosamente su respuesta mi señor.

Atte. Isis Ishtark

**…Fin de la carta… **

Después de terminar de leerla el joven ex faraón suspiro pesadamente antes de guardar la carta nuevamente en el sobre mientras pensaba en que debía hacer, "Yami ¿y que dice la tuya?"- pregunto curioso el menor de los tricolor provocándole un sobresalto al otro por distraído. "Nada importante Yu solo una invitación de Isis a Egipto pues desea hablar de los viejos tiempos nada más"- respondió con desinterés mientras guardaba el sobre en su bolsillo evitando que el otro pudiera quitárselo y leerlo como el hiciera antes con el del menor.

"Entiendo ¿y vas a ir?"- pregunto desviando la mirada Yugi, "Si, y tu deberías pensar muy bien en tu gran oportunidad… oportunidades como esas no se dan muy seguido "- respondió simplemente el mayor sin siquiera mirarlo antes de irse del lugar para ir a su cuarto, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del rey de los juegos después de que su yami lo dejara solo, después de un momento seco sus lágrimas y decidido fue a ver a su abuelito para informarle sobre la oferta de estudios que había recibido. Una vez que hablara con su querido abuelo y le comentara su decisión fue a su cuarto para descansar ya que mañana tenía que ir a clases.

**…Casa de los Weller…**

Después de unos minutos de viaje en taxi finalmente Sereniti y su madre llegaron a la vieja edificación donde su querido hermano vivía junto a su padre, le pidieron al taxista Que les esperara un poco mientras la menor se dirigía la puerta para tocar esperando que solo estuviera allí Joey, siguió insistiendo un rato más nadie atendía por lo que la joven supuso que su ni-chan seguramente estaba trabajando por lo que decidió al ver que recientemente habían dejado varios sobres con cuentas en la caseta de correo ocultar su carta entre ellas para que al volver su hermano la encontrara.

Al esconderla imagino que si quien recogía el correo fuera su padre al ver que eran cuentas las dejaría en el cuarto de Joey sin siquiera mirarlas para que este se encargara de pagarlas como siempre, con cierto pesar y tristeza regreso al taxi junto a su madre para seguir su viaje al aeropuerto.

Después de unos minutos varios hombres de trajes negros llegaron para ingresar en la casa de la familia Weller para comenzar su trabajo de recoger todo lo que había en el lugar y ponerlo en cajas que fueron llevadas a un camión de mudanzas, los pocos vecinos que regresaban de sus trabajos fueron testigos de cómo el viejo hogar de sus vecinos quedaba completamente vació. La dueña del lugar miraba con tristeza como las cosas del pequeño rubio eran sacadas del lugar mas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo pues en sus manos tenía una orden firmada por el padre del menor aprobando el retiro de sus cosas, además de un cheque liquidando el mes por adelantado cubriendo cualquier deuda, la pobre mujer solo esperaba que el pequeño Joey estuviera bien donde quiera que estuviera.

**…Aeropuerto internacional de ciudad Domino…Sección Sur…**

Duke Deblin caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de espera privada del edificio cuando vio a lo lejos una figura muy familiar de cabellos castaños que esperaban en la zona de espera de la puerta del vuelo internacional con rumbo a Australia junto a una mujer mayor, el peli-negro decidió acercarse para averiguar que hacia allí su amigo. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a este y comprobará que no estaba equivocado y quien tenía frente a él mirándolo sorprendido no era otro que el mismísimo Tristán Taylor.

"¡¿Duke?!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto a un confuso el castaño sin saber si era o no real lo que veía, si realmente su amado peli-negro estaba justo allí antes de que se marchara de la ciudad, "¡Yo!... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?"- respondió con otra pregunta el joven Ceo. Ambos suspiraron antes de que el moreno le pidiera permiso a su madre para ir a un café cercano por una bebida mientras hablaba con su amigo antes de que les tocara abordar el vuelo, ella acepto por lo que ambos se fueron al pequeño café.

Los jóvenes entraron al local y ordenaron las bebidas para después sentarse en una mesa frente a la vidriera para conversar, hablaron durante un buen rato en el cual el ceo oji-verde le confeso sus sentimientos finalmente al castaño quien se sorprendió primeramente pero después le abrazo feliz al saberse correspondido, Duke abrazo al moreno y se besaron con amor para después ambos regresar donde los padres del moreno para informarles su noviazgo, además de ofrecerles que viajaran en el avión privado del peli-negro.

Después de hablar un rato con los mayores los cuatro se dirigieron al andén privado del jet de la familia Deblin para iniciar su viaje rumbo a una nueva vida pues al saber el peli-negro que desde ahora su novio viviría en Australia con sus padres el tomo la decisión de permanecer a su lado en ese país mientras así lo deseara este. Los padres de Tristán se despidieron de su hijo pues ellos viajarían en su vuelo comercial puesto que ya habían retirado dos de los pasajes y solo pudieron recuperar el valor del tercer boletó, por lo que para no perder el dinero de estos ellos no fueron con la pareja de tortolitos. El jet privado de los Deblin despego rápidamente y minutos después lo hizo el vuelo comercial con el mismo destino Australia.

El jet privado sobre volaba después de unas horas el territorio salvaje de Australia mientras se dirigía hacia su destino en la capital Sídney siendo pilotado por el mismísimo Duke Deblin que intentaba impresionar a su castaño novio además que como su vuelo llegaría antes deseaba aprovechar eso para pasar tiempo a solas con este, cuando de repente un sonido extraño se produjo en unos de los motores antes de que este dejara de funcionar provocando que el aparato se desplomara por los aires rumbo a la selva australiana donde se vería forzado a aterrizar de emergencia ya que el peli-negro maniobro la aeronave para evitar que esta se destrozara.

Lograron aterrizar con bien en una zona bastante llana aunque el avión sufrió mucho daño entre ellos perdió el funcionamiento de la radio, el fuselaje se dañó y perdió las alas en alguna parte entre los arboles varios kilómetros atrás. Ambos jóvenes estaban ilesos y eso era lo importante además que por lo menos tenían aun su equipaje donde tenían provisiones, el ceo tomo su celular de su bolsillo más suspiro al ver que no había señal lo cual era normal si tenía en cuenta que estaban en medio de la selva.

**… Sección norte…**

Dos albinos bajaban de un taxi cargando varias valijas con sus pertenencias para ingresar en el edificio, caminaron por los pasillos buscando la recepción donde debían verificar su vuelo, además de por donde debían embarcar por su vuelo. Una joven peli-negra los atendió para tramitar todo lo necesario antes de entregarles sus boletos e informarles que debían embarcar por la puerta nueve dentro de veinte minutos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron para ir a entregar su equipaje para que fuera cargado en la bodega del avión, mientras ellos pasaban por el último registro antes de entregar sus boletos y cruzar la puerta para subir a su avión donde una joven azafata de cabellos rubios los guio a sus asientos en la zona ejecutiva y les entrego un cobertor además de una mullida almohada para luego retirarse.

Después de unos minutos el avión comenzó a moverse por la pista hasta que finalmente despego para así iniciar su viaje rumbo a Rumania, Ryu se sentía muy incómodo con toda la situación, desvió su mirada a la cabina que estaba casi vacía solo había aparte de ellos unas seis personas más, por lo que casi estaba a solas con su yami y eso lo ponía sumamente nervioso pues aun recordaba su supuesto sueño húmedo con este. Por su parte Bakura estaba muy satisfecho con cómo se estaban dando las cosas al parecer los planes de su amo iban por muy camino.

Unas horas después la joven azafata regreso con un carrito con comida y bebidas para cada uno de los pasajeros de la cabina ejecutiva mientras frente a cada uno de ellos aparecía pantalla donde iniciaba una película, la joven le entrego además un pequeño control remoto para que operaran a su gusto sus pantallas, una vez que esta se marchó las luces de la cabina se fueron oscureciendo dando un ambiente más privado pues los pasajeros estaban bastante alejados unos de otros.

Después de que ambos albinos cenaran y la azafata retirara las bandejas, Ryu se dispuso a ver la película tratando de mantenerse despierto para mantener vigilado al ladrón de tumbas quien tomaba una nueva copa de champan ofrecida por la joven antes de retirarse, una vez que la acabo la deposito en el posa vasos de otro asiento mientras se acomodaba en su asiento que se había reclinado volviéndose cama para cerrar sus ojos y supuesta mente dormir durante el vuelo.

El menor un poco dudoso siguió alerta un poco más mirando la pantalla aunque sus ojos poco a poco empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía por el estrés del viaje y la incomodidad de su acompañante. Finalmente se durmió sin sospechar que Bakura abría sus ojos para mirarlo con diversión y lujuria, el albino mayor comenzó a usar su poder sobre los ocupantes de la cabina haciendo que estos cayeran en un profundo sueño incluso las azafatas logrando así poder tener a solas a su adorada presa.

Se levantó para poder acomodar mejor el cuerpo de su durmiente hikari en los asientos que ya había acomodado armando una improvisada cama bastante cómoda para poder disfrutar del cuerpo de este hasta saciarse, abrió la ropa de su víctima quitándola rápidamente para poder apreciar ese delicioso cuerpo oculto bajo ellas, se acomodó sobre el durmiente para empezar su labor acariciando, besando, lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordidas por toda su piel marcándola nuevamente.

Ryu comenzó a gemir de placer y de dolor por las sensaciones que comenzaron a inundar su cuerpo, intentaba abrir sus ojos para descubrir que estaba sucediendo hasta que finalmente lo logro para verse sujetado por los cabellos mientras su cabeza era acercada al miembro de Bakura obligándole a abrir su boca para recibir con ella la hombría de este que lo miraba con diversión.

"Vamos mi querido gatito usa tu linda boquita para darme placer"- ordeno lujurioso el mayor jalando con más fuerza los cabellos de su presa quien comenzó a obedecer consintiendo la hombría de su yami mientras sus ojos derramaban nuevamente lágrimas al verse nuevamente sometido por este contra su voluntad, después de un rato finalmente su boca fue llenada por la esencia de su atacante quien como siempre lo obligo a tragársela.

El mayor regreso a jugar con el cuerpo bajo el dando varias nuevas mordidas que hacían que este gritara de dolor, para después sentir como sus piernas eran separadas bruscamente e era penetrado de una sola estocada por el miembro del ladrón de tumbas que gemía de placer mientras mancillaba salvajemente el cuerpo del albino menor, viendo como comenzaba a salir sangre de la entrada lastimada de su víctima.

Bakura puso una de las piernas de Ryu sobre su hombro, la otra en su cadera profundizando así las embestidas al pegar más sus cuerpos golpeando por momentos la próstata de este con su virilidad haciendo que sus gemidos fueran una mezcla de dolor y placer, beso sus labios con salvajismo mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar mientras introducía su lengua en su boca para saborear ese beso sangriento.

Cambio la pierna de su cintura y la elevo también a sus hombros mientras seguía besando los labios lastimados del menor haciendo que su abdomen rozara el miembro de Ryu, provocando que endureciera rápidamente ante las atenciones, después de un tiempo Bakura giro el cuerpo de su víctima poniéndola en cuatro para entrar y salir de este salvajemente, nuevamente cambio de posición poniéndolo bajo el hasta que finalmente se vino en el interior del albino menor mientras este lo hacía entre sus abdómenes manchándolos con su semilla.

El ladrón de tumbas sonrió satisfecho por ahora tomo su celular y saco varias fotos del cuerpo mancillado he marcado de su pequeño hikari que se había desmayado después de pasar por el nuevo ataque, para después vestirse con sus ropas nuevamente y vestirle también curando con su poder sus heridas, acomodo y limpio cualquier rastro de lo sucedido en esa cabina antes de retirar su poder permitiendo así que todos despertaran de su hechizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Horas después finalmente llegaron a su destino en Rumanía.

El avión aterrizó en la pista justo en el mismo momento en que todos despertaban del hechizo, el albino mayor sonrío mientras despertaba al durmiente Ryu quien al abrir sus ojos miro todo el lugar confuso por los recuerdos del ataque que recibiera durante el vuelo, mas al no ver ninguna evidencia de que sucediera se ruborizo nuevamente de la pena al volver a creer que había tenido un nuevo sueño húmedo con su malvado yami. Finalmente el avión se detuvo y todo el mundo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de este para ingresar al edificio del aeropuerto internacional de Rumanía.

**…Sección este… **

Dos jóvenes rubios de descendencia egipcia llegaron después de media hora de viaje por la ciudad en la limusina de su familia, uno de los sirvientes bajo el equipaje para llevarlo dentro del edificio mientras los seguía, Marick fue hasta el mostrador seguido de su clon para entregar los papeles necesarios y así recibir sus boletos más las indicaciones sobre por donde debían abordar, además de saber a qué hora era su vuelo.

Una vez que la joven castaña de le entrego la autorización necesaria y le indico por donde despegaría el jet privado de su familia en cuanto ellos estuvieran ya abordo, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al hangar para abordarlo mientras los empleados de su familia terminaban los últimos arreglos en la bodega del avión, ambos egipcios tomaron asiento mientras una de las empleadas les trajo un pequeño aperitivo y una bebida para hacer más amena la espera.

Una vez que estuvieron listo los preparativos el avión comenzó a moverse por la pista hasta que finalmente despego después de unos minutos iniciando así su travesía hacia la India, Malik bebía una copa de vino mientras miraba una película en la pantalla frente a él ignorando completamente a su acompañante Marick que revisaba varios documentos con información del lugar hacia donde se dirigían, varias horas después el menor de los rubios comenzó a sentirse cansado por lo que decidió ir a una de las cabinas privadas que habían sido dispuestas como habitaciones para el mejor descanso durante los vuelos largos.

Ingreso a esta y cerró la puerta electrónica para evitar el ingreso de nadie más, sintiéndose seguro comenzó a cambiarse con una ropa más cómoda antes de recostarse en la cama a descansar finalmente. El rubio mayor sonrió de medio lado al ver como el otro se marchaba para encerrarse solo en esa cabina, una vez solo se levantó para ir con los empleados a ordenarles que el menor Ishtark y el irían a descansar en las cabinas privadas por lo que no deseaban ser molestados por nadie hasta que llegaran a su destino todos asintieron para seguir con sus labores, el ingreso a otra cabina y la cerro para finalmente liberar su poder.

Una vez listo se tele transportó al cuarto cerrado de su hikari y sonrió complacido al ver como dormía este sin darse cuenta que se hallaba en peligro, el egipcio mayor se quitó su ropa para después usar su poder recién adquirido hacer lo mismo con el joven durmiente. Una vez que ambos estuvieron como dios los trajo al mundo tomo las muñecas del menor para llevarlas hacia arriba para con un cinto poder atarlas a la cabecera de la cama, sonrió complacido al ver la imagen de su adorada victima completamente desnudo y a su merced mientras le separaba las piernas para ponerse entre ellas.

Sello el cuarto con su poder para evitar que los que estuvieran cerca se enteraran de lo que pasaría, sonrió con malicia al recordar como su víctima se había envalentonado antes tratándolo como si fuera un sirviente que debía obedecerle en todo. Levanto las piernas del durmiente para ponerlas sobre sus hombros para así tener acceso a la virgen entrada de este, acerco su miembro a esta para empujarlo en su interior de una fuerte estocada despertando al Ishtark con un fuerte grito de dolor por el desgarre ocasionado por la salvaje invasión de su interior.

Malik gemía de placer mientras entraba hasta lo más profundo del interior del menor y volvía a salir por completo, mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma operación hiriendo cada vez más la zona de la cual salía bastante sangre que chorreaba por la piel hasta manchar las sabanas bajo de ellos, Marick sollozaba de dolor y de rabia al verse sometido por su yami de manera tan brutal, después de pedir a gritos ayuda primero y luego de implorarle a su violador clemencia su voz se había debilitado hasta hacerse casi inaudible.

El rubio mayor salió del interior de su víctima después de venirse en el causándole un enorme dolor por el contacto del semen de este con sus heridas sangrantes, el joven también se había corrido producto del rose de su miembro contra el abdomen del otro, este creyó que finalmente su tortura había acabado pero estaba muy equivocado. Ya que el otro solo lo hizo para obligarlo a ponerse en cuatro y una vez en esa posición volvió a embestirlo de forma salvaje mientras aprovechaba para lamer, besar, chupar y morder su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello dejando muchas marcas en su tostada piel.

Salió de su interior para ir hacia adelante donde lo sujeto por sus cabellos rubios obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, primeramente lo beso en los labios de forma salvaje mordiéndole el labio inferior para obligarlo abrir su boca para él y así saborear aquella cavidad por completo con su lengua hasta que se le hizo falta respirar por lo que separo de esos labios carnosos dejando ver un hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre que los unía.

"Escúchame bien Marick vas a darme placer con esa boquita tuya a no ser que desees que me vengue de forma peor que hace un rato"- le susurro con malicia y lujuria el mayor antes de darle un fuerte jalón a sus cabellos llevándole su rostro hacia su erecta hombría, el cuerpo de su víctima tembló al escuchar sus palabras lleno de terror. El rubio menor abrió su boca permitiendo que el otro le introdujera ese enorme trozó de carne en ella, su atacante empezó a embestir profundamente esa cavidad haciendo que su falo llegara hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

"Hmm… si no me atiendes como se debe atente a las consecuencias después"- amenazo entre gemidos el yami mientras seguía moviéndose en la boca de su víctima que sollozaba de impotencia por su orgullo herido, comenzó a usar su lengua e dientes para poder atender mejor el miembro de su violador que aumento sus gemidos de placer hasta que finalmente se corrió llenándole la boca y su garganta con su esencia que debió tragarse para evitar ahogarse con ella.

El mayor sonrió complacido ante la imagen del joven egipcio todo sudado, agitado y manchado con rastros de su semilla mezclada con saliva que había escapado de su boca deslizándose por su barbilla para después volver a ponerse detrás del menor que seguía en cuatro penetrándolo de nuevo de manera salvaje logrando que los brazos de este ya no pudieran sostenerle por lo que cayó sobre su pecho. Mientras el mantenía aun sujetada con fuerza su cadera dándole una postura que le permitía profundizar más las penetraciones hasta que volvió a venirse al igual que su víctima.

Siguió así obligándole a tomar distintas posiciones para su propio disfrute hasta que sintió como el avión cambiaba levemente su inclinación por lo que imagino que se acercaban a la pista para iniciar su aterrizaje, se corrió por última vez para salir de su interior, Marick había caído profundamente dormido por el agotamiento después de la intensa sesión sexual a la que había sido obligado a participar por su atacante que finalmente fue al baño para limpiarse con una rápida ducha para después regresar y limpiar un poco el cuerpo del menor menos su miembro.

Lo visto con las mismas prendas que traía antes de su ataque y desapareció todo rastro incriminatorio en el cuarto antes de marcharse al suyo donde se cambió rápidamente para esperar el aviso de los empleados de su arribo al aeropuerto de su destino. Una de las jóvenes azafatas del jet privado llego al cuarto del menor de los Ishtark y golpeo la puerta esperando ser atendida por su señor para así poder informarle que ya habían llegado a su destino y debían desembarcar.

Agotado Marick sintió como golpeaban insistentemente su puerta y se creyó salvado por lo que obligo a abrir sus ojos para poder ser más consiente cuando pidiera ayuda más se sorprendió al verse solo en su cabina se movió notando que no estaba sujetado por nada lo que le hizo sentirse más confuso todavía si era posible. Su cuerpo le dolía horrores como si realmente hubiera sido víctima de un ataque pero nada a su alrededor daba fe de que hubiera sucedido en realidad.

Como pudo se puso de pie para ir hasta su puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta seguía cerrada e trabada como el la dejara al entrar allí, sus ropas eran las mismas más noto que su ropa interior y pantalón estaban húmedos, pegajosos y manchados lo que le hizo ponerse completamente colorado. "¿Si que sucede?"- pregunto sin abrir la puerta, "Vine a informarle que ya aterrizamos amo"- respondió la joven del otro lado de la puerta, "Entiendo saldré en unos minutos… ha… ¿ya le avisaron a mi acompañante? ¿Dónde está?"- pregunto un poco inseguro el rubio.

"Si ya se le aviso y ya salió de su cabina hace unos minutos para descender del avión, dijo que lo esperaría en la cafetería del aeropuerto porque estaba aburrido y hambriento"- respondió la joven, "Comprendo en unos minutos salgo"- ordeno Marick antes de correr hacia el baño para poder limpiarse y ponerse ropa limpia antes de bajar del avión rápidamente en busca de su yami. "Me estoy volviendo loco tuve un horrible sueño húmedo con Malik por dios que rayos esta mal en mi"- susurro débilmente mientras ingresaba al edificio para dirigirse al café mientras bajaban su equipaje.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Les agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo este fic y desde ya sus sugerencias para el próximo capitulo sayonara


End file.
